The One and Only
by thegypsy
Summary: Time to turn the tables around. What would happen if there was a female lycan? Watch the movies, there's not one. How would both sides react if the roles were reverse. Not really good at summaries. OC
1. Preface

_**A/N: I had an Underworld marathon recently and I noticed something. Normally there is a female vampire and a male werewolf, even in Twilight kinda. And I noticed that there rarely are any female werewolves (or lycans) so I wanted to switch things up a bit. Enjoy.**_

_**The Gypsy**_

**Perminate Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Underworld. All that I own are my characters. Thank you.**

********************

**Preface: Character's POV**

**My life has never been easy. In fact, it seems like the universe loves to think of new ways to make me miserable. Take my early years; I was born a slave and not just any slave, I was my master's youngest son's play thing. Anything that he wanted me to do, I had to do. Needless to say, I hated my life. Though, there were a few shinning moments in the dark void that was my life. Even though everyone that I ever knew and loved are long gone I do not regret the life that I live now. Now I have a family that I never thought that I could have; or deserve, a new found pride, and strength. Even though now I lay here crushed and bleeding; I am grateful for my life. The girl that I once was is dead and the one I became is dying. I can't help but to think back unto the day that it all changed, and the decisions that I made that changed my life forever; literally.**


	2. A begining or and end?

_**A/N: I know that the preface was short and from now on it will be from the writer's (mine :D) point of view. Read Review and Enjoy. Much love**_

_**The Gypsy**_

*********************

The sun hadn't even risen over the mountains as the slave began to stir and got ready for another day in the endless days that were their life. Rhian moaned as her friend, Alianna, tried to wake her up. "Come on sleepy head. It's another glorious day." Rhian opens one eye and growls but gets up all the same donning her garments and grabbing her shoes as they head to the kitchen for a quick meal. They each grab a roll and an apple then head to the barn to begin their duties. "I know you're happy Rhi", Alianna says as they eat their apples. "The young lord has gone with his father to pay homage to Lord Viktor and you have a few days peace." Rhian just nods, she's not a morning person and her mind is on when he returns. Rhian was born a slave, so her early years were as normal as they could be. However, when she hit puberty the master's son, Kirilic, began to notice her and eventually turned her into a bed slave. The only thing that stopped her from ending her life was the fact that now he was learning to run the manor and was gone a lot. "Well", Alianna said once they reached the barn, "let's get to work then." Gathering their tools and other things that they would need, they headed to the fields that surrounded their home. The sun had just begun to rise over the mountains when they finally reached the fields. Alianna stopped for a moment to look back at the manor wistfully, "Oh how I wish I wasn't a slave. I would still be asleep right now."

Rhian looks at her friend and says, "No you wouldn't Ali. The only way that you would still be asleep would be if you were a noble. And that will never happen so don't waste your time dreaming about things that will never change." Alianna sticks her tongue out at her friend, knowing that she doesn't mean to be cruel. They laugh a bit and start to work tilling and harvesting in the gardens. The sun is near its zenith before they stop for lunch. Many of the workers and slaves make their way to any shade that they can find, while the younger slaves make their way around to give them water. Rhian and Alianna sit leaning up against a tree bunching on their meal of bread; enjoying the rest. "So when do you think that the master will be back from visiting Lord Viktor", Alianna asks after a time, whishing the water boy would hurry up.

"Don't know and I really don't care", Rhian says not opening her eyes. "They can die on the road for all I care. The longer they're gone the happier I will be; or at least as happy as I can be." Both Rhian and Alianna chuckle to themselves as the water boy finally makes his way to them.

"Have either of you heard about the wolves", the boy asks as he hands them cups filled with water. The girls shake their head. "The soldiers are saying that soon we won't be allowed to leave the manor because they are getting closer. The master and the other nobles are going to mention it to Lord Viktor when they pay their homage to him. Do you think that they will give us more men to protect us?"

Alianna says nothing but Rhian does. "It really isn't our business to worry about things like that. But if you're really that worried then I suggest getting a hold of some silver." Both Alianna and the boy look at her confused. "I heard the master saying something like that to his son one night", she explains. "Apparently, they cannot even touch it. Maybe that's why Lord Viktor wants all of it." They hand their cups back to the boy and he runs off saying something like "must tell mother" to himself. Soon their break was over and it was back to work for everyone. The sun had begun to sink behind the mountains as the workers headed home for the night. As they were placing their tools and what they harvested away; there came the sound of hooves pounding through the gates. Everyone looked up in concern and interest as their, much disheveled, master came barreling through.

"Get everyone inside", he yells from his horse. "Bar the gates! No one leaves and no one comes in without my consent!" Servants and slaves run about to make sure that everything is squared away and the soldiers ran to ensure everyone's safety. If was several hours before the manor had settled down. The master and his family had eaten dinner and the entire house hold was waiting to hear what the servers had overheard.

Once everyone, except the night watch, had gone to bed; the slaves and servants crowded together to finally hear what had happened. "Apparently", one of the servers started, "Viktor killed one of the nobles for speaking out against him." There was a sudden cry from the people as they now feared a battle. "Quiet all", he continued, "Viktor is not going to attack us. But it seems that the wolves are also at his doorstep and we are no longer safe." No one speaks anymore after that. Those who have families are busy trying to figure out how to get them to safety, while those who have no one do the same for themselves. It seemed like no one was getting any sleep that night, but soon everyone was asleep. When the moon was high in the night sky Rhian woke and made her way to the latrine. As she left it and was heading back to her bed; someone grabbed her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Now don't scream _slave_", a rough voice says. "I know you missed me while I was gone." Suddenly Rhian recognizes the voice and becomes very still, her hopes that he forgot smashed. "Come now. We have missed time to make up for." And so she left with Kirilic and all night she wished that she was dead.

*****************************

**A few days later**

Life continued almost as usual; though the work was modified. The people of the manor had begun to think that they were going to be safe; that is until a messenger came. The master received him and his news in the great hall. "Me Lord, I bring terrible news." The master motioned for him to begin. "There was a slave revolt at Lord Viktor's estate. Lucian, the leader, is making his way to all the outlying lands to recruit more slaves to his cause. Take care, great lord, but I must be on my way to warn as many as I can before its too late." With that he takes his leave only stopping to take some supplies and a fresh horse.

In another part of the manor, someone else was distressed by some news; and not the same news that the rest of the manor heard. "I'm sorry dearie", says the midwife, "but you are pregnant." Rhian's face is one of shock and she sits down on the bed, placing her head in her hands. The midwife moves to her side and tries to console her, "Now, now; it's not that bad. Who is the father?" Rhian lifts her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Kirilic, the master's eldest son."

*****************************

_Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it._


	3. Redemption

_**A/N: Oh my Rhian is really going through some stuff. Well enjoy the next chapter. Please review I use them for my own personal stories. Thank you. Much love**_

_**The Gypsy**_

**********************************

The midwife's eyes grow large with fear and concern for this poor slave girl. Everyone knew that Kirilic was using her as a bed slave, well everyone but the master. If his father knew, not only would he lose his claim as heir, but Rhian would be killed. Now the midwife was concerned about this girl. "There is a way that this can be fixed", she said kindly. "There are herbs that can cause you to lose the child. Unfortunately, I do not have all of them and I cannot leave the manor to find them. If you can find a way to get me some sage I can make a tea that will end the pregnancy." Rhian nods her head, trying to think of who she can ask or send to get herb.

Suddenly there is a knock at the healer's door, causing both women to jump. When the midwife answer's it, Kirilic's man servant is there. "The young master wishes to see the slave Rhian. Is everything alright?" The midwife looks at Rhian, seeing her fear answers for her.

"Yes it is. Tell the young master that she will be there in a minute." Noticing the man servant's gaze she continues, "Rhian just has a mild cold." The man servant simply nods and leaves without another word. "Rhian", the old lady says turning back to her, "try to appeal to Kirilic. He may have the power to allow someone to go beyond the walls to find some sage. I feel that he doesn't want his father finding out anymore than you do." Rhian still hasn't said a word, but she nods and begins the long walk, trying to compose herself.

A few moments later she arrived at his room. She stared at the door like it was the gateway to hell. Tears begin to form in her eyes, but she holds them back angrily. Taking a few more deep breaths to compose herself again, she opens the door to her nightmares. The room is richly furbished, tapestries and rugs everywhere. Anyone walking into the room might think that the young lord was trying to be romantic, with all the candles and flowers, but Rhian knew better. "Oh my sweet, how I counted the hours till I saw you again." Kirillic saunters over, reeking of wine, brushing his fingers down Rhian's stiff arm causing her to shiver. "Oh yes and I can see that you did too" mistaking disgust for pleasure.

Rhian looks about the room and is slightly relieved that she cannot see his normal instruments. "Flowers my lord", she asks as she finishes surveying the room.

"Oh I decided to do something different tonight", he says waving her off. "I don't want to scare off our new little toy." Rhian's face pales when she hears this assuming the worst. And in a way, she was right.

"My lord", she begins trying to save herself from the horrors that were sure to ensue. "There is something that I must tell you before we begin." His hand falls away from the curtain that he was about to pull back, eyes narrowing. "I'm afraid to say that I'm pregnant."

"Oh well", Kirillic says. I was beginning to get a little bored with you. I guess I found this little gem just in time." He pulls the curtain back and motions for whoever is back there to come forward. Rhian's eyes grow wide as a young girl; ten year old at the most, comes out wearing only a white gossamer gown that leaves nothing to the imagination. The girl's eyes are wide with fear and when they fall on Rhian hope glimmers. "May I introduce my new little pet?" Kirillic's eyes are filled with a drunken lust that threatens to turn Rhian's stomach.

"No", Rhian says finally finding her voice.

"What", Kirillic says.

"You will not do to this girl what you have done to me. She is even younger than I was when you first took me! Have you no soul? She's just a child!" Rhian's rage spills over and everything that she has ever felt comes out. "You are the most despicable and dishonorable person that I have ever met!"

Kirillic strides to Rhian getting face to face with her. "How dare you talk to me in that manner and what are you going to do about it _slave_?"

"I will tell your father that I am carrying your child", she replies staring unflinchingly into his eyes.

"He will never believe you."

"Oh really", she retorts. "You have not made many friends with the people that you rule over _my lord_. You have been unneeded cruel and they would be all be too happy to vouch for me."

"You're bluffing", is all that he says, fear creeping into his eyes.

"Am I?"

Without warning, Kirillic slaps Rhian; sending her flying across the room. The young girl, momentarily forgotten, hides back behind the curtain hoping that somehow she will be saved. Rhian lifts herself from the floor; her anger giving her strength. "Oh yes, show how much stronger you are against a woman. They must sing of your heroic feats", she taunts doing anything to make him forget about the girl. _Please run away honey. Change and go back to your mother or whoever takes care of you. Hide for as long as you can._ Kirillic's rage is bordering insanity. He reaches for his sword. Rhian seeing a small dagger flings herself towards it.

"Oh no you little whore", Kirillic screams. "You cannot escape me." He removes the sword from its sheath dangerously advancing on Rhian. She keeps the dagger hidden from his view, not like it would matter anyways. He swings wildly and she easily ducks.

"Oh yes you will be the best master this manor has ever known, you sick pathetic bastard. I actually know a few bastards who can fight with a sword better than you." _Yes, come on you asshole. All I need is an opening_. And it was as if the gods had heard her request as he makes another wild swing towards her leaving his side unguarded. Without a second thought Rhian plunges the dagger into her target, hitting the heart. Kirillic's eyes are full of surprise as he slumps to the floor, the precious crimson river flowing out of his wound.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a few guards come through. They draw their swords, pointing them at Rhian ready to avenge the life of a life that needn't be avenged. Rhian braces herself for the sweet and final release, when a small voice calls out. "Daddy stop!" All eyes fall to the young girl as she leaves the safety of the curtain. "The slave was only trying to save me." One of the guards drops his sword runs to his daughter, throwing his cape over her.

"What Brigit? Young master Kirillic did this to you? Did he touch you?" The girl only shakes her head and buries her face into her father's shoulder. He looks to Rhian with fear in his eyes.

"I cannot say for sure if he took her innocence. But I highly doubt it. You see he's all about pomp", she says gesturing to the dying lord. "I've been his bed slave since I was 15. I have no choice, but her", she says pointing at Brigit, "never should have to go through that."

All the men stare at her in disbelief. However, the father of the young girl gives her a grateful stare. "Is there anything that I can do to repay you?"

Before she can answer, a scream is heard from behind them. They all turn to see the master's youngest daughter screaming at the sight of her dead brother. "Kirillic, my brother, who has done this to you?" Her eyes zero in on Rhian and the bloody dagger that she still holds. "Guards arrest the slave!" The guards look hesitantly at each other, but Rhian, thinking quickly, starts a fight with one.

"Just arrest me. I would rather die than continue living here like this. Please release me from this hell." He nods his head and throws her to the floor, semi-gently. The whole house seemed to appear from nowhere as they watch a bloody Rhian being lead away. The guards throw her as gently as they could. "Don't be sad for me", Rhian says to them. "I will tell the master the truth and even though he will kill me, it will have been told and I will be able to rest in peace."

"Please do not say anything about my daughter", says Brigit's father. "I'd rather she not have to go through that and have her name smeared." Rhian nods in agreement.

"The sooner this is done, the sooner she can forget it." Neither one says anything else, there's nothing left to say. The man that destroyed Rhian's innocence would never be able to do that again and Rhian would finally be free. Some time in the night the master went down to her cell. The guards let him in but were at the ready just incase. They wake her up by throwing cold water on her. She screams looks around and sees her judge and jury. "My Lord", she says bowing her head. Then, without warning, he slaps her across the face.

"You will pay dearly for the loss that you have caused me _slave_", his voice is even for the amount of rage on his face. "My son would have become one of the greatest masters who have ruled over this land; and you took him away." Rhian doesn't deny it; why should she. "He was a caring and courageous soul. The type of man that other men should strive to be like." Rhian couldn't help herself; she let out a harsh laugh causing the master to strike her again. "How dare you laugh at him!"

"I would ask for forgiveness if I felt like I had done something wrong. You son was the worst of anything that I have ever know. He is cruel and unjust with servants and slaves a like. He made me his bed slave at the age of fifteen and he was about to do it again with a girl no older than ten! Oh he was a great and wonderful man. A true leader of men."

"LIES", screams the mast hitting her again, this time drawing blood.

"No my lord, but if you want to remain ignorant, just wait a while. I'm carrying his child. Proof of his betrayal to you." She braces herself for the blow that never came. The master's face has suddenly become void of all emotion and Rhian knew what was coming next. Before she knew it, he was beating her and kicking her. Rhian prayed for herself to black out, but she never did. And when they finally left she was a bloody heap on the cell floor. No one came to visit Rhian for the next few days. She wasn't given any food or water. Rhian began to wonder if they were just going to let her rot, when she heard the dungeon door open. She rises painfully to her feet, but instead of someone coming to kill her; it was Brigit's father.

"I cannot live with myself or my daughter if I let you die because of what you did. I talked around with a few of the guards and they agree. We will free you. It is the least that I can do." Rhian begins to cry; maybe she can be free after all. For a while all that can be heard is their hushed whispers and the constant drip of water.

None of the guards notice the shadows that creep along the walls; avoiding the full moon's light. Brigit's father, now know as Gregor, and the others that were there lead Rhian towards the shepard's gate. They gave Rhian a change of clothes and some supplies to help her out for a while. They reach the stables without anyone noticing them; the shepard's gate is only a few feet in front of them. Gregor turns one last time to Rhian. "Take care of yourself Rhian. And again, from me and my daughter, thank you." Rhian gives him a small smile and gives him and the other guards a quick hug. Just as she prepares to run across the open yard to the gate, the alarm sounds and everyone freezes. Soon the court yard is full of activity, but they don't seem to be looking for her. "Just wait here", Gregor says, "I'll go see what's going on." After a few painful minutes, he returns worried. "They haven't noticed you're gone but..."

"What is it?"

"Some of Viktor's men have chased a pack of werewolves into the area. We are preparing to assist them. It is not safe for you to leave tonight."

"There is no other time than now", Rhian says, "I will either die out there or in that cell. And I rather die by my own means. I could get away clean."

"You could also die or worse", says the youngest of the guards.

"That is a risk I am willing to take. Thank you all and may the gods watch over you and protect you." Just as she is about to leave she feels someone placing something into her had. When she looks down she can see it is the very dagger that she used to kill Kirillic. Placing it into her belt she smiles one last time at her rescuers and leaves the only place she has ever known.

Not worrying about being seen, she tears for the woods. _They'll be too preoccupied to notice; hopefully._ Keeping her ears open for sounds of either someone following her or fighting, she makes her way through the forest. Coming upon a stream she stops to drink some. There is a rustling in the brush on the other side of the stream and she freezes in her place. When nothing comes out she gets up and turns around, coming face to face with one of Lord Viktor's men. Rhian is frozen on the spot. "You need to leave here", he says but Rhian can't move; his beauty mesmerizing her. "It is not safe. There are werewolves about. Do you understand?" But before Rhian could answer he throws her into the bushes behind him as a werewolf leaps out at him. Soon there are more; more of Viktor's men and more of the werewolves. Rhian is afraid to move from her hiding place since no one has noticed her yet. The wolves begin to gain ground on Viktor's men. One of the creatures pounced and pinned the man who threw her into the bushes down. _He saved my life. I should do something_. Without thinking about what she was about to do; she leaps from the bushes, dagger drawn at the beast. "No", he yells but it is too late. The wolf turns and latches his jaws around her arm and strikes her about the chest. But soon he drops her as Viktor's man ran him through.

Rhian stumbles away, dizzy and confused. She comes across a giant oak and sits beneath it. Looking at her arm, confused at the redness that is poring out of it; her vision becomes red and then, finally, black.

****************************

**Well I hope it wasn't too long. I worked really hard to get to this point. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Toddles.**


	4. Surprises

**AA/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed; it gives me motivation to keep writing. So without further adieu, chapter 3.**

**************************************

Rhian woke up some time later, her arm throbbing. She looked around, but didn't know where she was or how she got there. In fact, the last thing she remembers was trying to save that man who saved her from the werewolf. Groggily she raises herself from the palate that she was on; taking in her surroundings better. She was in a cave of sorts; it had many ledges that could be used for beds or shelves. And it was apparent that someone was using this cave. Stepping down to the floor, she makes her way towards to the opening. When she got closer she heard voices and froze. "When do you think that she will wake up", someone says, obviously a male.

"No idea", says another. Rhian wondered how many there were and who they were. "How did she end up injured anyways?"

"From what I heard from Mikal; she attacked him." _When did I attack a human? _ She wonders; _all that I remember is stabbing that werewolf. Maybe that's the man's name, but I didn't attack him._ "Honestly, we should have just left her there to die for helping those blood suckers. Maybe she's a loyal slave?" They both laugh to themselves for a minute. Rhian's blood begins to boil; her anger giving her strength.

"I am no one's slave", she says boldly, stepping out so they can see her. They turn in surprise. "Where am I? Who are you?" They glance again at each other. "Don't act like you can't talk, I heard you." She takes a few moments to calm herself because the pounding blood was making her arm hurt. One of them moves to keep her from falling, but she lashes out. "Don't touch me!" He stops in his place and looks at his companion.

"My name is Bowen", the one who moved to help her said. "You are in our camp. We won't hurt you, but we have orders to take you to Lucian, our leader. What's your name?" Rhian glare up at him, but seeing that he truly means her no harm; she reaches out and takes his hand.

"My name is Rhian. But you didn't answer my question; who are you. I mean all of you; mountain men, thieves, refugees." Bowen looks at his companion and then back at her.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that myself. Lucian will though. Don't worry; he is an honorable man, a good man." Rhian scoffs inwardly; _I'll be the judge of that_. They walk through the camp and all the men stopped and stared. _It's like they've never seen a woman before. I sure hope they don't expect me to become a camp whore. No man will ever touch me like that again._ Absent mindedly her hand goes to her belly, feeling the slight bulge of her stomach. They reach a clearing with two men talking. One man was small but his carriage was one of power and control. The other man, Rhian had to do a double take, he was so much bigger than the other one and his skin was a color that she had never seen before. "Lucian, she's awake", Bowen says motioning to her. Both men stare at her, making her want to retreat into herself.

"You can go", the smaller man says. Rhian turns to watch her escorts leave and she is suddenly afraid. "You have no need to be afraid my dear. We will not hurt you." Rhian turns her gaze to Lucian, steadying herself. "What is your name?" His voice is calm and quiet, as if she was a wounded animal.

"Rhian", she says. "How did I get here, where ever here is? And who are you?" Lucian smiles a bit.

"To the point aren't we?" Rhian crosses her arms as best she could. "Very well, as you may have gathered, I am Lucian and this is Raze. Let me assure you that no harm will come to you while you are here in this camp."

"Wait", says Rhian, "Lucian, as in the one who escaped from Lord Viktor's manor and is recruiting slaves to revolt?" Lucian nods his head. "I too was once a slave", she continues, "but I was freed before my master could kill me."

"What for?"

"I killed his son. He made me a bed slave when I was fifteen. And he was about to do it to one of his guard's daughter; she was ten." A low growl comes from Raze startling her. Lucian glances at Raze and he stops. "When I am well enough to travel I'll go." Lucian raises his hand to stop her.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that."

"Why not", Rhian retorts.

"Because you were bitten; accidentally of course, but still you are now one of us." Rhian looks at Lucian in confusion, wishing more and more that she had her dagger.

"One of you", she begins, "what exactly is that suppose to mean? You cannot keep me here. I will not be a bed slave to anyone ever again."

"Oh no my dear, I would never allow that. But you see you are no longer human." Rhian eyes widen. "We are more than just escaped slaves. We are Lycuns; the next generations of werewolves."

Rhian's eyes widen further with fear and disbelief. "No", she says, "That's not true. You are insane. That's not true; I am not a monster, an animal."

"We are not animals or monsters", Raze says angrily. Rhian takes a step back as he moves forward. "We are not like the first race of werewolves. And we will not be treated like they are. Consider yourself lucky that you were bitten by one of us and not them. Then you would truly be a monster." Raze grabs her by her unwounded arm. His physical contact snaps her out of her haze.

"Never fucking touch me", she screams, striking him across the face with her other hand. Raze releases her, eyes blazing. "No man will ever touch me again." They stare at each other, very much like two animals challenging each other.

"Now that's enough", Lucian says in a commanding voice. Raze backed off but Rhian looked like she was struggling against something. The moment Lucian had given the command, her body tried to obey it. A part of her mind wanted to bend to his will, but another half screamed in rebellion. As if noticing her internal struggle, Lucian gives her another command. "Do not fight it Rhian; you can't win." Finally, the part of her mind that wanted to obey won over and she relaxed.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"It what's happens when you become a lycun. Since I am the leader, your wolf half will want to obey. Most do but you are the first that I've seen who's actually tried to resist." Rhian starts to cry. "I am the only one who can make you follow orders Rhian, there's no need to cry." But his words do not comfort her. She buries her face in her hands as the sobs rack her body. Both of the men look slightly uncomfortable. "Rhian", Lucian tries again, "you are still a free person. If you chose to leave you can. But for now you need to learn."

She lifts her tear stained face and looked him directly in his eyes, "You swear?"

"Yes I swear. Once you've learned to control it, you can go." Rhian nods grimly and tries to get up by herself. But once she is on her feet, the world becomes hazy again and then black.

**Later on**

Rhian wakes up again in the cave wondering how she got there. Remembering, she groans out loud. "What have I done to deserve this kind of life?" She turned over on the palate and saw that someone had brought her food and water. She felt a little better after she ate but then realized that she needed to relieve herself. Night had fallen and the camp seemed empty. _Great they've left me. Bloody animals._

"Glad to see you on your feet again Rhian." She jumps at the sound of the voice to only see Bowen. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. The others have gone off to get supplies, weapons, and new recruits. I stayed behind to make sure that nothing happened to you." He smiles sweetly at her trying to calm her nerves. However, he was just as nervous as she was. "There is a river close by. Would you like to wash?" He picked up a pile of clothes and handed them to her. She nods her head.

After her bath, she did feel better. The clothes were men's and slightly too big, but hey at least they were clean. By the time she returned to camp, Bowen had supper ready and they spent the rest of the night talking about their lives. When Rhian fell asleep, Bowen was there watching over her. _You know, if the rest of them are like Bowen, I don't think it will be that bad. I may have found a true friend at last._

**Somewhere in the woods**

The men were returning from an unfruitful night. They only got a few slaves because the master of the manor was a kind and generous man. Oh well, they all can't be evil dictators like Viktor. Dispite the minimal amount of help they got; Lucian was smiling. All that night Raze had been grumbling about Rhian. Lucian had never seen him this worked up over a person, ever. "No good will ever comes out of a high spirited woman Lucian. It always ends badly, for the men. As soon as she can she needs to be on her way before she causes problems. No good girl." Lucian had been listening to that all night, but it never got old. When they reached the campsite Bowen came out of the cave.

"She's fast asleep Lucian."

"Did you talk to her and find out her story?"

"Yeah and let me say, she's had it rough. That bastard of a lord's son did things to her that I never thought possible. I am actually surprised that she hasn't tried to kill us yet." Lucian nods his head; _so here we have another deeply hurting slave._ "Oh and one more thing; she's pregnant." All the men within hearing range stop and stare at Bowen's last comment.

"Well this certainly causes a problem", Lucian says to himself more that to anyone.

"I told you so", says Raze but becomes quiet when Lucian gives him a look.

*********************************

**Were there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Willow and Stone

_A/N: Man writers block sucks so much. And work has been hell on earth. Well I hope everyone had a happy 4__th__. So here's a recap: Rhian is a lycun now and they know that she's pregnant. But what will happen and what about that hansom vampire? Maybe he'll come back or maybe not._

******************************

**The next day**

Rhian woke up to the sounds of the camp. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she made her way out to the main part of the camp. All the noise and activity stopped the moment she fully came out. Slowly lowering her hand, she looks around. "What are you all looking at?" Lucian and Raze exchange glances. "What", she asks again, "why do you all looking at me like that? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere and talk in private", Lucian says, his eyes sincere. Rhian nods and walks with him away from the main camp, her mind racing with questions. "Bowen told me about your "condition", he begins not quite meeting her eyes.

"So, I'm pregnant. Why is that a problem? I'm not even far enough along to be a burden yet. And hopefully I will be gone before that happens." Lucian still hasn't met her gaze and fear begins to creep into her mind. _Are they going to kill my child?_

"You see", Lucian begins, "the change from human to lycun is a difficult one. For the next full moons you will not be able to stop it." He finally looks up to her, his eyes full of pain. "Sometimes a human cannot make the change. They die." Lucian eyes are full of apologies and concern; but Rhian's eyes are blank and wide.

"So you're saying that either myself or my child will die?" Lucian nods his head slowly. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" And once again Lucian's gaze falters.

"Because the death of the mortal is rare; but your condition could make it worse. I am truly sorry. We can try to terminate it or end your life." He raises his hand to keep her from speaking out. "Luckily, you were bitten on the last nigh of the full moon. You didn't change then so you have a month to decide. But once the moon is full, you won't have a choice." Rhian sat down hard on a rock. _I have to choose between myself and my child. How can they ask me? They really don't have a choice. Why, oh why, didn't I stay hidden?_ Lucian stood quietly off to the side, unsure again of how to comfort a crying woman.

**Viktor's Manor**

A vampire opens his eyes and slowly pushes the top of his coffin open. He tries to swallow, but his thirst is too great. He dons a comfortable outfit, simple leggings and tunic, and heads out to get something to eat. He makes polite greetings to those who call out, but his mind racing. _What happened to that girl? Where did she go? I wonder if she's even alive. I wish I could have done something for her. She saved my life and I don't even know her name._ And for the rest of his night his mind was filled with the image of the girl who had saved him. He mounts up with a few others of the Death Dealers, preparing to go out and patrol. "Dmitry what's on your mind tonight? You've been lost in your mind all evening?"

Dmitry looks up at his friend Artos, "I keep thinking about that human the other night. I never found out what happened to her and I feel terrible that I couldn't help her." Artros scoffs as he adjusts his weapons.

"She's just a blood cow. Why should you even bother yourself with her? I know she aided you in the slaying of that beast, but seriously, forget about her." Dmitry doesn't reply but fiddles with his horse's main pretending to listen. _If he had only seen the way she reacted to me and the look on her face when she attacked the werewolf; he wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her. _Her face swims before his eyes again and a slight smile brushes his face. _She was pretty too_. Suddenly, a shout rings out and the Death Dealers head out into the night. _Someday, I hope to repay you for your kindness, either to you or to another._ Dmitry and the other ride out into the night; their steed's hooves pounding the earth beneath them. It's a good night to hunt werewolves.

**Back at Lucian's camp**

Rhian made her way to the river that she had bathed in the day before. Lucian had tried to comfort her, but how can you when a person has to choose between their life and another one that hasn't even entered the world yet. _I shouldn't even question it. This is the spawn of the man who tormented me and used me and tried to do the same to a young girl! But still, this child cannot help how it was made no more than I could. Should I punish it for things beyond its control?_ "AH! What do I do?" Rhian stares at the flowing river while her own tears flow down her face, yet again. Bowen sits quietly in the brush across the river watching Rhian; his heart hurting. From the moment that he saw her, he knew that she was special. He wanted to help her. Swallowing hard, he makes his way closer to her.

"Rhian, please, there's no reason to cry." But the look on her face tells him that wasn't the best to say at the moment.

"No reason to cry? How can you possibly believe that? I have to choose between my life and the life of the child of the bastard who used me as a bed slave. It shouldn't be that hard of a choice but how can I punish it for something that it had no control over. And it seems like I am getting the short end of the stick my whole life. First I'm a slave, then I'm a bed slave, I manage to escape and now I'm a BLOODY WEREWOLF!" She stops for a moment to catch her breath still glaring at Bowen; but his face remains calm.

"We all were something else before we became lycuns. I too was a slave. I didn't have it as bad as you granted, but still I was a slave. I had a wife and child too. When Lucian came, promising freedom and strength, I took it, in hopes of freeing my family. But when I went back for them my wife, Amelia, tried to kill me. She said I was no longer her husband and that I was a monster. I lost a something very important too me. I understand how you feel." Rhian's eyes grew wide as Bowen told her more about his life and once family. They made their way to the main part of the camp. There the men began to tell her their own stories of woe. By the end of the evening, everyone had a better understanding of everyone else. When Rhian retired, Lucian summoned Bowen.

"You did a good thing today Bowen."

"Thank you Lucian. I figured that if she knew that everyone lost something she wouldn't feel so alone. She's a good girl." Lucian casts a knowing glance at Bowen, but chooses to say nothing.

**Somewhere in the woods**

The men were remounting their horses and sheathing their blades. "Good job tonight men. Now let's return to the manor. The sun should be up soon." With cheers they turn their steeds and head home. The mood is cheerful but wary as they all talk amongst themselves, well all but one.

"I can't wait to get back and suck on something good", Artos says. "How bout you Dmitry? DMITRY!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Gods man, are you still hung up on that human?"

"What human", says another as he comes abreast to them.

"This human who helped him a few nights ago", he says. "She's probably dead by now. And if not she will be soon." Dmitry glares at his friends as they laugh. _I do hope she is dead. Because if she's not and was made werewolf, how am I suppose to kill her._

**Lucian's camp**

Lucian and his men were in a clearing practicing hand to hand combat when Rhian walked up. She followed them as the boxed and fought with swords, daggers, and practiced with the bow. "Good Morning Rhian", Lucian calls out as he flips a man over his shoulder. "How are you feeling today?" She smiles at him and looks out at the men that have become close to her in the past few days.

"I'm doing better now, thank you. I've made my decision." All the men stop what they were doing and stare. Blushing slightly, she clears her throat. "I have decided to stay and learn to fight." Lucian nods his head but holds his breath, waiting for another answer. "And", she continues, "I want to keep my child no matter the cost."

**************************

_Well there you have it. Rhian is keeping her baby and learning to fight. I wonder how this will turn out. And will our feisty werewolf and luscious vamp meet soon. Possibly, if you ask nicely. Ha-ha. Please review. _

_The Gypsy_


	6. Through the eyes of another

_A/N: I apologize so much for taking so long to update. So much has been going on and I just haven't had the time to write, let alone think. So with out further adieu, the next installment to The One and Only._

* * *

If anyone had any doubts about Rhian being able to handle herself, they were gone within the first couple of weeks. Lucian would always laugh to himself when he saw his men's expression; he knew what determined women were capable of. But no matter how much pride he had for her, he was still worried. Her stomach was slowly getting bigger; the bump more noticeable, and her first full moon was fast approaching. But Rhian was not about to slow down at all. A lifetime of being subjugate to a sick freak of a man gave her the drive to make sure that it never happened again. Lucian flicks his eyes to Raze, acknowledging his arrival. "She's something else isn't she? So much like Sonja and then so different." Raze just grunts, still annoyed at Rhian's challenge when they first met. "Now you aren't still angry because she challenged you", Lucian says, amusement in his voice.

"No", Raze says, lying, well maybe not. Lucian chuckles to himself and turns his attention once again to the training field. About half of his men are scattered about the field in groups practicing hand to hand combat and the other half are practicing with weapons. Rhian was in the later group. While most of the other men had gone with swords, axes, or some other type of heavy weaponry, she used either daggers or short swords. They suited her and her new life that she had taken too, quite well in fact. After a few days of healing, she was up and about asking questions and altering the clothes that had been given to her. She had adjusted the pants for a better fit and somehow managed to find someone who had boots that fit her. She also had taken her old dress and made herself a shirt, though she did wear leather over it. All in all, she managed to erase her former identity. "She moves like water", Raze says after some time. Lucian nods. In fact she did. Her moves flowed seamlessly into each other and she was able to disarm or "kill" men almost twice her size and strength.

"That she does my friend." Lucian says, "Though, after this full moon, I fear for her." Raze nods in an agreement, his expression softening and having a far away look at the same time. Lucian raises his eyebrow but says nothing further. As the sun begins to set Lucian calls the training to a halt. "Alright everyone, from what I've seen today, everyone is improving. Now those who trained today will go on patrol and recruit tomorrow. Go get some rest." The men laugh and joke as they gather their equipment and head back to the main part of the camp. "Rhian could you come here please?" She looks quizzical for a moment, but comes regardless.

"What is it Lucian?"

Lucian takes a few moments to look at her before she speaks. _Yes the change will happen soon._ "The full moon will be upon us in a few days. Are you sure that you want to risk your life for the spawn of the man how abused you?"

Rhian's face takes on the hardness that comes whenever anyone asks her that question, which has been a lot lately. "Yes", is the only answer that he gets but her tone says 'yes I do and stop asking. I won't change my mind.' So Lucian only sighs and motions for her to continue back to the camp. Raze and Lucian's faces show nothing but concern for the spunky, young woman that has become apart of their family.

**Vicktor's Manor**

"Alright, everyone listen up", says the leader of the Death Dealers. "In a fort night the full moon shall be upon us. Those who have been bitten by Lucian and his Lycans will turn. Even though they are not as trained as the older ones; they are still very dangerous. From what we have gathered the change can leave them disorientated and volatile. So be extra cautious but kill them as soon as you can. If we can keep their numbers down we can eventually eliminate this disgusting breed." Cheers ring up from the men, well all save one. "So until then, make ready your weapons and get everything ready. We will be heading out in full force." And with that they were dismissed until the full moon. There will still be patrols but their numbers will be small. Every Death Dealer talked excitedly amongst themselves in anticipation for the hunt ahead. Dmitry's demeanor, however, was the complete opposite.

_It's been almost a month since that night. What am I going to do if she is one of the new lycans? Her face still haunts my dreams. She's all that I can think about and I don't know anything about her. Even though my heart no longer beats, it calls out for her. To feel her touch, her warmth, her taste._ Shaking his head to remove his thoughts he continues to sharpen his sword eyes glancing to the moon from time to time.

**Lucian's camp**

It's the night of the full moon and the atmosphere at Lucian's camp is tense. Everyone keeps casting glances at Rhian and she, in turn, is biting everyone's head off. "If you all don't stop looking at me like I'm some freak show; I'm going to cut out your eyes!" Even though she understands their worry she can't stand it. Finally, she walks away from her new family trying to find a few moments peace. Finally coming to the river, she sighs and sits on a large rock at the edge. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she stares at the flowing water willing her mind to empty. But unfortunately, that is impossible. _I know this is probably not the best decision that I've ever made, but it's one that I've made myself. In fact, this is probably the first time I've ever had to make one for myself. I could die or not, but still it's __**my**__ choice and no one is going to change that._ Suddenly, a rabbit runs from the brush and the sent of its fear fills the air. Rising from her spot and drawing her knives at the same time; Rhian turns to face her attacker. "Come out", she says. For a few moments there is nothing but the stillness of the woods and the sound of the river. Then someone sighs and exits the brush; Raze. "What do you want", Rhian asks neither attempting to hide her annoyance nor lowering her blades.

Raze keeps his face blank and hands out and open showing her that he has no weapons, like he really needs them. "I just wanted to talk to you." Rhian rolls her eyes, but sheaths her blades. Once they are away she crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him waiting for the same speech that half the camp has given her. Taking his queue, Raze steps closer to her. "I may not agree with your choice", Rhian scoffs, "but I understand it." Rhian raises her eyebrow at him. This is clearly not what she expected. "Many of the men here forget that they were once slaves, Lucian included. I will never forget. These lands are not my lands. These people are not my people. Even if I wasn't a lycan, I would still be an oddity, something strange, and something for people to be afraid of." Rhian's face is blank, but her eyes are shinny. Raze is able to keep all emotion from showing but his comfort is apparent. Again he moves closer to her and sits on the ground next to the rock that she was on earlier. "When I was young, men came to my village. They looked like the people from here. I knew what they were before I knew who they were. We had heard rumors of these white men who came to by slaves, but always came back later for the rest of the village. All the warriors of my village were tense; everyone was. We told them that they were not welcome here and they left. They didn't attack us that night or the following one. In fact it was a while before we saw them again." Raze never looked at Rhian, but at the water. His eyes far away, seeing things that she could not. "They took us during a feast that we were holding for a couple who just had their first child; a boy. There was chaos and panic. We tried to drive them off. I killed some. But it wasn't enough; the survivors were rounded up and taken away. The last thing I remember seeing was our healer. Her head was covered in blood and her eyes were staring and me. Even though there was no more life in them, they seemed to say 'why couldn't you save me'. I will never forget. So while I would rather you saved your own life; I understand your choice." Raze raises his eyes to Rhian, "If you should lose your life I will bury you in the way that my people buried our best leaders and warriors. Because that's what you are Rhian, a warrior and one of the best that I've ever seen."

Rhian says nothing, but her eyes are glistening with tears that she is trying to hold back. Raze doesn't say anything else and rises to leave, but then is knocked over by Rhian throwing herself at him. She is crying; for him, for herself, for everything that they both have been through. Raze slowly wraps his arms around her and together they stay in one another's embrace. After the sun begins to set, they break apart and make their way towards camp. Just before they reach the brush, Rhian turns back to Raze places her hand on his arm. "Thank you." She kisses his cheek. He smiles in return and they disappear into the brush. Meanwhile, across the stream hidden in the shadows, pair of eyes gleam with hate and hurt before they disappear themselves.

* * *

_Ok like I said up top, I am so so so very sorry about it taking so long to update. Things have really gone hay wire at work. I actually want to continue this chapter, but figured this was a good enough stopping point for right now. So let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


	7. Lost and Found

_A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been real hectic. But anyways on with the next installment of __**The One and Only**__._

The moon had yet to rise and all of the lycans had gathered in the main part of the camp. The normally rowdy men were quite and tense. The only noise that could be heard was the crackling fire where Lucian stood staring into the fire. "Tonight is the night for those who were bitten to join our brotherhood…or sisterhood", he says with a quick nod to Rhian. "As you know, if you survive the change you will become a lycan. You will be an Immortal and forever will you have a family in us." The men cheer, but the loudest voice is that of Rhian. She tries not to let the panic take over. "To ensure that you knew lycans get out of hand, an older one will go with you." Lucian looks out at his pack. Every day they grow bigger and stronger. _One day…I will get my revenge_. The new lycans begin to pair up with the older ones till Rhian is left; no one wants that burden. Then Bowen steps up to her timidly.

"Um…Rhian…I would be happy to watch over your change." She just smiles at him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Bowen, but I think I'll go with Raze. No offense. He's been a lycan longer and me and him have an understanding of each other. But I promise at the next moon I'll go with you." She smiles sweetly at him but can see the disappointment in his eyes. He just nods and sulks off with the others. _Yeah we'll run together…if you survive this_, he thinks bitterly. Rhian walks up to Raze and he just nods and they make their way into the woods. They say nothing during their trek and only stop once they make it to a clearing. Rhian turns towards Raze and nervously rubs her palms against her pants. "So", she begins, "what now? Do I just stand here and wait? What can I expect?"

Raze smiles a little. "Well I can tell you that you will begin to feel the moon's pull on you, if you haven't already. And once you lay eyes on her, it's all over. I'm not going to lie, it's painful but you'll soon get use to it."

"If I survive", she mumbles. Raze gives her a stern look. "Ok I know, I know. I can't help but to worry now", she says with a sheepish grin. "It's so easy to be strong and proud with everyone giving me the sympathy eyes. But now out here, faced with my possible death…I'm scared." The last part she said so softly that she wasn't fully sure if he heard her. She lowers her head trying to hide her tears, ashamed. She never cried while she was being tortured and she wasn't about to let Raze see her cry. Suddenly, a hand comes into her blurry view and he makes her look at him. _She looks beautiful even when she cries. Did I really just think that_? He thinks and he realizes that he's drawn to her and a fierce protectiveness comes over him.

"Don't feel bad because you are afraid. Everyone gets afraid from time to time. That doesn't mean you're weak. Because you can admit to yourself that you are afraid makes you strong." He is rewarded by her smile as she nods. "Now let's not worry about what may happen and just deal with the now." With that he pulls her close to him feeling the warmth of her body and noticing at how well she seems to fit into him. His own warrior woman. They stay like that for a while; taking comfort in each other. Both afraid of the outcome of the night.

**Viktor's Castel**

"Alright, now everyone pay attention", says the leader of the Death Dealers. "We know that Lucian's camp is somewhere in the general area", gesturing to a wide area of the forests, "so this is where we will set up a perimeter and seek them out. Remember, tonight they may have fresh lycans, so be extra cautious and kill them as fast as you can. They don't have the control that the older ones do so they are more volatile. You will be in teams of five. Everyone clear? Good. Now to arms and mount. We leave in one hour's time. Move!" The court yard was soon full of movement and noise as the death dealers gathered their gear and got into their teams. And within the hour, they were all ready to go. Once they hit the woods they split into their teams.

"So do you think we'll run into any lycans tonight", Artos asks after they have been wandering for an hour. Dmitry just shrugs and keeps his eyes and ears open for anything. "Dmitry, you haven't been all here since that last raid. What's on your mind?" Dmitry just pats his horse but says nothing. "That girl again! I've told you a thousand times, she's probably dead and if she isn't then…."

"For once shut your mouth", Dmitry yelled turning his horse around to face Artos. "I don't give a damn what you think! Never have and I don't think that I will develop that desire any time soon! So for once, could you please control that wagging tongue of yours!" Not even waiting for a reply he turns his horse back around. "This way", and he takes off once more through the woods.

**In the clearing**

After a time Raze and Rhian finally pull away from each other, but they still hold on to one another. They don't even notice that the moon has risen above them casting the white light over them. But they feel the pull and the rise of energy. Rhian gets captivated by Raze's eyes as he is by hers. Suddenly the only thing that they can here is each other's heart beat and they move closer to once again. When their lips are but an inch away from other they stop inhaling the others breathe. "Are you sure", Raze asks, his eyes uncertain. But Rhian crushes her lips to him answering his question. Heat builds between them as they pull their bodies closer. They break for air smiling.

"Does that answer your question", she asks with a smirk.

"I think it does", he says smiling. They go in for another kiss but it is interrupted by a growling in the brush. They turn to see Bowen snarling with his eyes blue. He begins to shake and as his mouth elongates and his fingers become claws. "Bowen back off", Raze growls back placing himself in front of Rhian. But Bowen doesn't listen erupting into his lycan form. Raze responds by changing himself leaving Rhian shocked. Soon the men are locked in battle snarling, clawing and biting each other fighting for the right to call Rhian theirs. Rhian is frozen for a moment before she regains her composure.

"Both of you stop it right now", she yells to only be ignored by the men. Their primal functions have taken control. She begins to feel a pressure inside of her as her own primal force rises. She notices the light from the full moon and it leads her gaze upwards. Once her gaze reaches the full moon above she is locked. Her whole body begins to shake and then she opens her mouth and screams. The battling men stop and turn. Her scrams become growls as she shifts from human to lycan. When her transformation is complete she collapses to the ground. Raze and Bowen lose their shapes and slowly make their way to her. They can see her stomach shake with contractions and the blood coming from her. "Oh no", Raze says, "She's losing her baby." He and Bowen share a quick glance at each other, their dominance fight momentarily forgotten. "Let's get her back to camp and see if they can stop the bleeding." But as they reach for her she opens her eyes and growls at them. She tries to get up but another set of contractions hit her. Her defensive growls become a howl that carries throughout the night. Raze and Bowen make another attempt to help her but she snaps at them. Then she suddenly gets up and runs into the woods. They try to follow her, but her howls echo making it hard to pin point her location; they follow the scent of blood.

"If we don't find her soon the Death Dealers will", Bowen says as they stop to find her trail.

"Well we wouldn't have to hunt for her if you hadn't interfered", Raze growls. "Everything was going fine until you came up. Rhian has every right to choose someone for herself. And it wasn't you." As he says the last part he turns to face Bowen. Bowen tries to hold his gaze but backs down.

**Elsewhere in the woods**

"Are we sure we're going in the right direction?" One of the men asked. "It's been a while since we heard anything."

"I'm not sure", said Artos. "The noise we heard could have just been from a transformation. They could have moved on by now. What are you looking at?" Dmitry had dismounted his horse and was looking at the low lying plants. "What is it?"

"Blood", he said. "Looks like one is hurt. If we follow the trail we should find it." Getting back on his horse he points ahead. "It's heading this way." Soon the blood trail was heavier and they no longer had any problems finding it. "It's seriously injured. We should fan out a little. We don't want it to get away. An injured lycan is an unpredictable one. "They all nod in agreement and space themselves so that they can surround the lycan. Dmitry is the first to come across the lycan. It was in the middle of a clearing curled up into a ball whimpering. Unsheathing his sword, he dismounts and makes his way slowly towards it. _I don't think I've ever seen one this small before. Why would they hurt it?_ So absorbed on sneaking up on it, he misses a twig and the sound is like a gun shot. He freezes and the lycan slowly rises up and turns to him. For a moment they just stare at each other. The lycan begins to change, becoming a woman; the same woman who saved his life.

"Please help me", she begs; her lower extremities covered in blood. "I lost my baby. The bleeding won't stop. Please help me." She collapses into his arms and he just stares at her. _She's a lycan._ He hears the others approaching and thinking quickly he covers her with his cloak. He picks her up as they enter the clearing.

"They were using her for breeding", he tells them as they come closer. "But apparently even their spawn change. It caused her to have a miscarriage. We need to get her to the castle. She may be able to tell us where their camp is." Not waiting for their response he leaps to his horse and rides towards the castle. The rest of the men are left in the clearing confused.

"Is he sure she's not a lycan?"

"They don't have any females", says Artos looking at the bloody mass on the ground. "It makes sense that they would try to use females as breeders. Let's head back. Keep your eyes open. The sounds we heard are from them looking for her." And without another word they too head back.

**Lucian's camp**

Lucian looks from Raze to Bowen not truly believing what they are telling him. "So let me get this straight. You have _lost_ Rhian because Bowen here attacked the both of you. Now she's bleeding out somewhere in the forest!" Bowen lowers his head and nods but Raze stares stonily ahead vibrating slightly. Lucian opens his mouth to yell at them when another lycan comes crashing into camp. He shifts and tries to speak but can't. "What is it Grent?"

"Death….Dealers…", he pants with his hands on his knees. "They…have..Rhian…." The whole camp goes quiet and then all you can hear all the way to Victor's Castel is the howl from all the lycans.

_Well here yall go. I hope you liked it. Please review. They motivate me to update sooner. Thanks._


	8. Meetings and Plots

The Death Dealers rode for all that they were worth. One, they had a lycan breading woman and two, she was bleeding heavily. The bleeding caused multiple problems. She could die before they reached the manor and they would never learn Lucian's camp location. Or the lycans will track them and catch them before they reach the manor. Or the worst case, it would cause them to lose control and give into the blood thirst. But luckily, neither one of those cinereous happened and they reached the gate without any problems. "Open the gates", Dmitry yells as they get close. The gates open and they slow down to a trot as they enter the court yard. "We have an injured woman! Fetch the doctor!" The physician comes running up, his white robe billowing out behind him.

"Is she a lycan", he asks as Dmitry hands her to him.

"We don't think so. We think she may have been a breeder. But the baby shifted and caused her to have a miscarriage and now she's bleeding heavily." He follows the doctor leaving the rest of his team in the court yard. "If we can stop the bleeding then maybe we can find where Lucian's camp actually is." The doctor looks at him surprised; this woman could mean the end of the conflict. They lay her out on the table and un-wrapped her. Her legs were covered in blood. She had long lost consciousness, but whenever she was moved she made small noises. But before the doctor could do anything to help her; he needed to know if she was a lycan or not.

"Go and grab the silver blade. We need to make sure. Even if she is I will still save her life, if I can." The doctor turned from Dmitry and began to wash away the blood so he could see well. Dmitry had to think fast. He knew she was a lycan and she would be tortured for the information and killed. He owed her his life and if he could save her then his debt would be repaid. Making it sound like he was looking for the blade pulled a plain one from his wrist sheaths. If they captured someone and they weren't sure if they were a lycan or not; they would take a silver blade and place it over their heart. If it burned the skin they would drive the blade through killing them. If not, then you became a slave or a Death Dealer. Without looking at the blade, the doctor places it over her heart. He nods in approval when nothing happens and they hands it back. "Go and fetch me some more water." Dmitry leaves and when he makes his way back Artos comes up to him.

"So what was the verdict", he asks.

"She wasn't a lycan. The doc is trying to save her know but I think she lost too much blood."

"We could always turn her", Atros offers. But Dmitry just rolls his eyes.

"Do you honestly think she could survive the change? She's already hanging on by a thread. Maybe later on, but right now…it would definitely kill her." Artos looked at him surprised; he hadn't thought of that. They finally got back to the med ward and the operating room was busy with the doc and his assistant. "I got your water." The doc just pointed to where he wanted it and then shoved them out the door.

"I'll let you know what happens. Now go and tell Viktor." And with that, he slammed the door in their face.

"So", Artos said unsurely, "who gets to tell Viktor?" And he casts a look at Dmitry telling him that he should do it. Dmitry just sighs and adjusts his armor as he makes his way to the great hall. Once he reaches the doors he takes one more moment to adjust himself before he goes to report to his master. Taking one more deep breath he pushes the doors open.

"So I hear you have an interesting catch", a voice from the far end of the hall says. Dmitry tries to keep his face blank of all emotions. He kneels before his master.

"Yes I do, My Lord." Viktor's eyes gleam with a cruel glint.

"Good; tell me."

**Lucian's Camp**

"Now do they think she is a lycan", Lucian was trying hard, very hard, to not lose his temper. Both Raze and Bowen shake their head. "Good. Now what do they think she is." He was speaking slowly so he wouldn't yell. If he yelled then all hell was going to break loose. Neither man answers him. Raze just stared at something off of Lucian's shoulder; stone faced and Bowen would not raise is eyes from the ground. All this was infuriating Lucian more. "WHAT DO THEY THINK SHE BLOODY IS", he yells. His eyes started to change and the pack began to shift uncomfortably.

"They think she's a breeder", Raze says, finally breaking the silence. "They think that we were using her to make new lycans instead of turning them. They also think that the baby shifted and that's what caused her to have a miscarriage." Lucian began to shake and change but he gained his composure and took a couple of deep breaths before he continues.

"This could be a good thing. It might buy us some time to get her out of there before they figure her out." He looks out at his men and sees their eagerness to go save their sister. "She's safe for the time being. They have better doctors and her survival is likely. But we must get her back before the next full moon or…" He didn't need to say anything else. They all knew what would happen if the vampires found out that she was one of them. Needless to say, none of the men got any sleep for a while.

**Viktor's Castel**

"Now tell me about your "catch"", Viktor sat upon his thrown sipping blood from a glass chalice. It made Dmitry very thirsty all of a sodden. He hadn't had anything to drink in a while. Swallowing slightly, he rises.

"Well My Lord", he begins, "my team and me followed the sound of what we thought was either a fighting lycans or a shifting one. We discovered blood and followed the trail. Once we got closer we fanned out and proceeded to enclose the beast. I came upon her first and saw that she was a human…"

"Supposed human", Viktor interrupted.

"Ah…yes…" that threw Dmitry off for only a moment. "She stated that she had a miscarriage because the baby shifted."

"So is it possible that she is a lycan?"

"No My Lord. When the doctor saw her he preformed the blade test."

"And you witnessed this?"

"Yes, My Lord," Dmitry said with a bow. Viktor only nodded and then turned back to his chalice. "Do you want me to interrogate her on the where a bouts of Lucian's camp?" Viktor turned his gaze once more to Dmitry. He tried to remain as neutral as possible as it seemed that Viktor was trying to read his soul.

"Very well", Viktor said. "Report any changes in her condition and the moment she tells us where it is." Dmitry bowed again and turned to leave. When he reached the doors Viktor spoke again. "Oh, and if she doesn't…kill her." Dmitry turned back to his master, Viktor showed no emotion as he sipped his blood.

"Aye, My Lord", and with that he closed the great hall's doors behind him.

**Medical Ward**

The doctor was in the process of cleaning up when Dmitry came back. "So how is she?" The doctor sighed and motioned for Dmitry to sit

"She's alive, for now. She lost a lot of blood, but she should survive. I'm not sure when she'll awaken. These next few days are the most crucial. If she remains stable then her chances of survival are high. But we'll just have to wait and see." Dmitry only nods and both of the men glance at the pale woman on the bed. Her face was almost as white as the sheets. "So what did Lord Viktor say?"

It was Dmitry's turn to sigh. "He wants updates on her condition and then once she's well enough we'll question her." The doctor nodded. "But if she doesn't tell us where the camp is he wants us to kill her." Once again the doctor only nodded, but his face was stony. He was a healer and hated to end life if he could help it. In fact, he hated being a vampire. "This woman saved my life a while back and it's my fault that the lycans got a hold of her. It's my fault that she's in this position." The doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No one knows how far the ripple of our actions will go. You mustn't put such burdens on yourself. If she helps then maybe you can turn her or let her go. You've saved her life; your debt has been repaid." Dmitry gives him a slight smile. "Well now I think I should go and finish cleaning the operating room and see about getting her some medicine and food. Keep an eye on her for me will you?" Dmitry nods and the doctor leaves him.

Once he is sure that the doctor is gone, he walks up to Rhian's bed. Even this close to death he still finds her beautiful. "Even if you survive there's no way we can be together." She moans a little in her sleep and he takes the rag from a bowl nearby and places it on her head. She quiets once more. Leaning in closer to her he whispers, "Please live and when you wake up don't tell them you're a lycan. I owe you a life debt. I'll get you out of here. Please live my wild woman." She makes another sound and he takes it as an agreement. "Good, now get some rest."

**Lucian's Camp**

A small group of men stood in front of Lucian awaiting his order. "You men will infiltrate the castle and find Rhian. If they were able to save her I want to know. And if so, the moment she is well enough I want you let her know that we will be saving her. Once everything is set we will break in and steal her back." They all nod silently. _I will not lose another woman that I care about ever again._

**A/N: hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. I wonder how long Rhian will be able to hide who she is.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed and added my story. They motivate me!!!**

**Microcheese: That's I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Alderon: Stop…breathe…relax….lol just keep on reading and you'll find out.**

**Hope and love, Maggie, Ally's Angel, jjbroadway, and HEX's-VampirexxxDemon: Thank you for reviewing on my other chapters. I always mean to thank y'all but I always end up forgetting. Ha-ha.**


	9. Feelings and Fear

**A/n: I would like to thank my loyal reviewers hope and love, Alderon, and HEX's-VampireXxDemon. You guys ROCK! And now on to the next chapter!!!!**

Rhian's condition didn't change for the next week. And every day Dmitry visited the medical ward. He sat by her bed from sunset to sunrise and he always told her the same thing; don't tell them she was a lycan and that he was gonna get her out. "At this rate I don't know if she'll every wake up", the doctor said on one of his visits. "Her condition is stable but unchanging. If she doesn't wake up soon then I may have to end her life." Dmitry squeezed her hand slightly when the doctor said it. If he noticed he didn't say anything. And as silently as he could he left them together. Dmitry looked at the face of the woman that he has come to love. She wasn't as pale as the night he brought her in but she still was too light for his liking. He moved some of her hair out of her face and then followed the line of her neck. _If she was mortal a single bite would fix it. Please wake up. Please wake up soon. I don't want to break my promise to you._ Blood tears begin to form in his eyes as he leaned over to give her a kiss. When he sat back up there was two drops on her checks and he wiped them away. The doctor came back in a few minutes later. "You better go son. The daylight will soon be upon us. You'll be the first to know if anything happens." Dmitry gives him a look and scoffs. "OK", the doctor says laughing, "you'll be the second; right after Lord Viktor." Both of them share a quick laugh before they settle down for the morning. The next night Dmitry decided to work out with the other Death Dealers before checking on the girl.

"Well, well; we were beginning to think that you were never going to come back? How is it that a comatose girl has captivated your attention for so long", Artos teased from across the training yard. "So what's the verdict?"

"She's still a sleep. But My Lord requests updates so I have to check up on her every day. But since it's been a week sense I've done anything with my squad I wanted to stop by and run threw a few exercises before I head into check on her." They are all laughs and jostle as Dmitry grabs a long sword and takes his position. "So, who will be my first victim?" The moon was almost to its zenith when one of the medical assistants came running into the practice yard. All of the Death Dealers stopped and watched him as he came up on them. Dmitry pushed his way to the front and only a blind man would miss the worry on his face. "Is she…", he began but the assistant cut him off.

"No she lives, but she is starting to show signs of waking. Our Lord Viktor has already been informed. He has requested that you question her since he knows that you have been speaking to her all this time." Without another word, Dmitry threw down his sword and ran to the medical ward, the assistant following behind. The rest of the Death Dealers stood still watching his retreating back.

"Twenty gold coins says he fell in love with her", Artos said as he stretched his staff across his shoulders. A few of the others laughed as they went back to their training. The doctor shot up from the shock he received when Dmitry busted in through the door.

"My God dear boy, relax. She's fine. In fact, she's defied the odds and should be awake soon. She's a fighter." Dmitry didn't say a word and took his usual seat next to the girl. "She hasn't said anything, but she started to make some noise and opened her eyes a little while ago. The daylight servants said that she's been like that all day. I've order a light meal, soup really, for her if she should wake up. The only thing that we can do now is wait to see when she decides to wake up." And so they sat, waiting for Rhian to wake up and Dmitry hoped and prayed with everything that he was worth that she had heard him. They sat till the sun was almost up and they had to abandon their post to the daylight servants. But they kept the ward dark in case she woke up during the day. That way the doctor could be woken up to look at her. There were two daylight servants who were attending Rhian. One, a female, was near the hearth stirring the stew that the doctor had ordered. The other one, a male, was dabbing Rhian's head with a warm cloth.

"Do you know why the vampires are so interested in her", the female asked. The male only shrugged and walked over to her leaning against the mantle. They sit in silence for a while occasionally commenting on one thing or another till a sound from the bed draw their attention back to their charge. "Is she waking or is it just another dream." The man only shrugs again as they stand by the bed. Rhian's eyes begin to flutter and slowly she opens her eyes.

"Where am I", she tries to ask but it comes out rough. The woman gives her some water to drink. She tries to speak again but the woman put her fingers to her lips.

"You're in the manor of Lord Viktor. You lost the baby but the doctor was able to save your life. Everyone else is asleep right now. They will be up at night fall. We have been instructed to take care of you till then. My name is Erika and this is Joseph." Rhian looks to Joseph and he nods to her. "He can't speak so that's why I'm here. Would you like something to eat?" Rhian nods her head, her throat still to raw to work properly. Joseph helped Rhian to sit up in her bed. She groaned slightly because her whole body felt like it had been beaten with a hammer. "Here", Erika said as she handed her a small bowl of soup. It was really nothing more than warm broth with some meat and vegetables but it tasted better than anything she ever had at that moment. When she handed it back for more Erika shook her head. "Not right now. We don't want you to get sick again. You've been out for about a week. Here", she said handing her the flask of water again. "Drink some more water and get some rest." Rhian took it and when she lay back down she started to fall asleep again.

"My name is Rhian", she said right before she fell back to sleep. The rest of the day went the same way. Every now and again Rhian would wake up to ether Erika, Joseph or both. They wouldn't answer any of her questions stating that they will be answered when the doctor was up. She was only allowed a small bowl of soup but it was starting to give her strength. The sun had set and Rhian had woken up again. She was starting to get restless. But something was nagging at her conscious. They had asked her about her past but she didn't tell them that she was a lycan, something told her not too. Erika and Joseph never asked about them or her miscarriage. Something about her whole situation was making her nervous and she wished with all her might that Raze was there. Rhian was about to ask about the doctor again when someone came bursting through the doors.

"I told you to inform me the MOMENT she woke up", a man in white robes yelled, his eyes an electric blue. He stormed up to her bed and Erika and Joseph knelt down and Erika begged foreignness. Rhian raised her eyebrow at the whole situation. "What has she said? Lord Viktor will be most _displeased_ to find that she's been awake all day and he didn't know." He took a breath to start yelling again, not like he needed it, when Rhian interrupted him.

"Listen here mister, I don't care who you are, but you will not speak to them like that. I've been in and out all day. So whatever Viktor wanted to know, I wouldn't have been able to answer him. Now that you're awake and so am I; I will answer any questions you have." The doctor stared at the woman in shock. No one had ever spoken to him like that in centuries. Tension hung heavy in the air as the servants waited to see what the doctor would do next. Erika was terrified but Joseph smiled, on the inside, he had grown to like this woman with the fiery spirit. "Well", she asked as she sat back up in her bed, "You have questions; so speak!" _How could the lycans tame this woman long enough to make her into a breeder?_

"I am the doctor who saved your life after the Death Dealers brought you in?"

"What the hell are _Death Dealers_", she asked. The doctor looked at her strangely for a moment and then realized that she knew nothing of vampires or lycans. She looked at him with a confused face. Quickly gathering himself he answered.

"It's a nick name that we've given the soldiers who fight the rouge slave Lucian, squashing his revolt. So what is your name child?" Rhian wasn't fooled, she knew everything and quickly gathered that she had been captured, but how is it that they didn't know what she was? The doctor saw that she was deep in though and cleared his throat. She smiled meekly.

"Oh sorry; my name is Rhian." From that moment the doctor went about checking on her and dismissed the servants. The doctor was checking her eyes when the door was thrown open again. This time it was a group of death dealers that came in. The doctor raised his brows and then they parted and Viktor came in. The doctor bowed and moved away from the girl. Viktor and Rhian stared at each other sizing the other up.

"Do you know where you are", Viktor asked in a cold voice.

"Yes, I'm in the manor of Lord Viktor. His men saved me from the runaway slaves when I had the miscarriage." Viktor nodded his head. "Are you Lord Viktor?"

"Yes I am", he says straightening himself taller. Rhian bowed to him as much as she could from her bed. She didn't get up because she knew that she was still too weak. _But not for too long_ she thinks as she sits back right. "I am looking for them. Do you think that you will be able to help us locate them?" For a moment Rhian almost said never, but then she remembered a voice telling her to play along and she would be set free.

Casting her eyes sadly at her legs she says, "I'm not completely sure Sire. They stole me from my home. I was unconscious most of the time. But I can try." Viktor doesn't say another word but nods to the doctor to continue with his assessment. The rest of the Death Dealers leave, except for two, one stands near the door as a guard and the other one walks up to the doctor. Rhian couldn't see his face because he still wore his helmet, but there was something about him and she couldn't place it. The doctor had finished examining her and pulled the death dealer off to the side. She couldn't hear what they were saying and her temper was beginning to rise. "Hello, I'm still here! Ask your damn questions so I can get the fuck out of here!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her and she just glared back. "Just ask what you need so I can go."

"Why do you want to leave so badly", the Death Dealer by the door said placing his hand on his sword.

"Because my former master was a bastard and used me a sex slave. He tortured me and almost did the same thing to a ten year old girl. I killed him and was waiting to be killed when the revolting slaves attacked. I took that as my chance to escape and then I got knocked out and woke up in their camp. My old master controlled me and they controlled me and now I'll be damned if you do." The Death Dealer at the door drew his sword and made his way to the bed. He raised it to hit her, when she threw her sheets up covering his face. At the same time she rolled over the other side and grabbed the knife that Joseph had left. She was about to go for his throat when the other one came in between them.

"Artos", the one in the middle said, "leave her be. Go and wait for me outside." The Death Dealer with the sword, Artos, sheathed his blade and stormed out of the medical ward slamming the doors behind him. "Sorry about that", the other one said. "As soon as you can help us locate the camp we will let you go." Rhian grabbed the table behind her because she was getting a little light headed. When the other Death Dealer moved to help her, she raised her blade again. "My name is Dmitry and I won't hurt you." Rhian scoffed and began to move around the room putting more space between them.

"Yeah right", Rhian said. There was something about this man's voice. It seemed so familiar but she couldn't place it just yet.

"No I won't ", he said as he removed his helmet. Rhian's eyes got wide when she saw his face. "You saved my life and I want to return the favor." Suddenly Rhian recognize his voice as the one that she heard while she was unconscious. Then the whole world went black and the last thing she remembered was 'I will save you'.

**A/N: **Thank you to GABINCUBUS for reviewing while I finished this chapter. I'm so glad you liked it and I hope you like this one to. And thank you to those who have added my story to their alerts. See you guys soon.


	10. The Small Pebble that starts it all

**A/N: HI! I'm back sorry for the wait. I was finishing up another chapter for my other story. Anyways as usual I would like to thank those of you who reviewed. You guys are the cream in my coffee without y'all I'm bitter. Lol well you didn't come to hear my bad jokes…on with the next installment. AAANNNDDDD GGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Dmitry was able to catch Rhian just before she hit the floor. "Don't worry", he whispered into her ear. "I will save you." The doctor came rushing over but Dmitry waved him off. "It's ok doc. I think she just over exerted herself." He places her back on the bed and covers her up. When he looks back up at the doctor he sees that he has a strange look on his face. "What?"

"This is the human who helped to save you from the lycan?" Dmitry nods his head. "Well then, let's get her all healed up and get whatever we can out of her before something happens. I understand the life debt. I'll try to help as much as I can." The doctor placed his hand on Dmitry's shoulder and the younger vampire looked at him with a deep respect. "Well I got a good look at her before Viktor came in. She seems to be recovering nicely. Right now she'll be a little weak but give her a few days and she'll be back on her feet. But I don't think she's up to questioning today." Dmitry nods his head, dons his helmet again and leaves the ward. Artos was sulking in the hallway with his arms crossed staring intently at his toes.

"I hope this bitch is worth it", he says not even looking up. "Cause if she can't tell us anything I swear to god I'm going to kill her!" Suddenly he wasn't looking at his feet anymore; he was looking at the ceiling and a very angry Dmitry.

"Don't ever say that again", Dmitry says through clenched teeth. Artos just nods his head but his eyes hold as much anger as Dmitry's. "The doctor says that she isn't up for questioning today. Tomorrow we will have her describe what she can and see if we can't narrow down their location." And without helping Artos up, Dmitry storms out to the training grounds.

"Stupid bitch", Artos says as he picks himself off of the floor to only see Erika looking at him from around the corner. "What the hell do you want blood sack", he snarls causing her to run away. Grumbling to himself he makes his way to the training grounds.

**Lucian's Camp**

"Does everyone understand the plan", Lucian asks as he looks out to the men he handpicked for the mission. They all nod their heads, faces grim and determined. Rhian had in some way or another found a place in everyone's heart. "There is a lord coming tonight to pay tribute to Viktor. He is bringing new slaves. So we will set up an ambush and allow the Death Dealers to drive us off. Try to not get killed. Now while they are distracted with you men attacking", he gestures to one group. "You men will free the slaves. I'm sure some will run and some will fight. And in the confusion afterwards that is where you two will infiltrate the ranks." The two who were going to sneak into Viktor's manner stood as still as stone. One was Bowen and the other was Fergus, they were chosen because they were relatively new so the Death Dealers wouldn't know their human forms. "Try to find out what you can without drawing attention to yourselves and to her. If we're lucky they don't know what she is yet. If she's alive and well go to the outer tower that I told you about and light a flame using a green piece of glass. If she's in danger put a piece of red glass in front of it. And if she has died, use a plain flame." All the men are quiet and as the moon begins to rise they make for their positions. They watch the road intently and when the carriages lights could be seen they took a deep breath and set about their plan.

They waited patiently as the carriage came over the hill followed by the slaves. They were glad to see that the slaves had bags over their heads. This ensured that they couldn't escape from their new home, but for the lycans it meant that they could infiltrate easier. Soon they could smell a faint stench of death and they knew that the Death Dealers were near. A few of them had already shifted and started to edge themselves towards the carriage making the horses nervous. The lead Death Dealer came up to the carriage and raised his torch. "We have come to escort you." He said nothing else and turned to show them the way. But he never had a chance as a lycan, fully transformed, lunged at him and dragged him to the ground. The horses began to buck and scream as more lycans came pouring onto the road. The Lord and his family were screaming inside the carriage, but they would go unharmed tonight. The rest of the Death Dealers came and soon chaos ensued. Amidst the confusion the slaves were freed and like Lucian predicted, they scattered like leaves in the wind. Bowen and Fergus managed to get a hold of two and knocked them out changing into their clothes and then made their way back to the battle below. Once Lucian saw that they were in place he gave the signal to fall back. They lost three men but the Death Dealers lost more. The Lord and his family were visibly shaking and the smell of their fear just rolled off of them in waves. The Death Dealers lost no time in rounding up the slaves and making their way as fast as they could back to the castle. When the last of them faded from his sight Lucian gave a grim smile. _Don't worry Rhian. We are coming for you. Hold on just a little longer._ As they went to pick up their dead and make their way back to camp he saw that Raze was still staring in the direction of the castle. Of course Raze had volunteered to go and find her. But he was too recognizable, having been there before. Now all that he could do was watch as someone else saved the woman he loved. Lucian wanted to say something to him, but when Raze turned around he thought better about it. Raze's eyes were filled with pain, fear and rage; better not bring it up now.

**Viktor's Castle**

There was a great commotion in the middle of the training grounds. A ring of Death Dealers were blocking the event from view as the cheered and jeered, whilst the ones above shouted and threw things into the clearing. When one finally made one's way through to the center you could see what all the commotion was. Dmitry and Artos had cast aside their weapons and armor and were grappling on the ground and at that moment Artos had the upper hand, much to the crowd's displeasure. "You're getting soft my friend. You'll make some lycan a nice meal." Dmitry smiled a bit and somehow managed to flip himself around and the next thing that Artos knew HE was the one who was on the bottom.

"I don't think so my friend", he said with a laugh and then they heard that a carriage was approaching. Dmitry gets up and gives Artos a hand; their previous fight forgotten. "If you keep working like this then maybe someday you'll be better than me." They are all jokes and friendly jabs as they make their way to the courtyard to greet the incoming noble. But when the carriage came in they knew something was wrong. There were only a few Death Dealers and the carriage showed claw marks. They all ran in to help and find out what happened. "The noble", Dmitry asked the first one he saw.

"He and his family are fine. A few slaves were lost but other than that not much. We lost five and the lycans lost three. The attack was a little strange though." He glanced over his shoulders to see Tanis checking on the nobles and leading them to the great hall. Once they were safely inside the Death Dealer turned back to Dmitry. "They could have killed us all, but for some reason they fell back." Dmitry gave him a quizzical look but the Death Dealer just shrugged. "Maybe I'm giving them too much credit. The slave offerings are in the back." And then with a quick bow he left to clean his weapon and make his report the Captain of the Guard.

"What do make of that", Artos asks as he comes up side with Dmitry.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they are looking for her", he suggests. "Or maybe they are trying to make the lords too afraid to leave their lands. Either way let's arrange for extra guards tonight." Artos nods and leaves to up in the request. _I have to get her out of here soon_, he thinks. _They may not wait long enough for her to heal and they really want her back._ He turns to supervise the transfer of slaves. He stands there watching them be lead below to a wait being turned, when one of the slaves catches his eyes. This one had pure hatred in his eyes, far too much for a normal slave. But once he noticed Dmitry he quickly masked it and looked at the ground like the rest of them. _Huh, he must be fairly new._ And did not think anymore about the matter.

Meanwhile, Bowen, Fergus and the other slaves were locked down in the dungeon with the lycans who didn't make it during the escape. "What are we suppose to do now", Fergus asks. "Don't you think they'll think something's up when they don't bite us?"

"Don't worry all we have to do is find Brussels."

"What would you know of him", a lycan in the cell next to them asks. Bowen makes his way closer to him.

"The Leader sent us."

"Now why would he do that", the other lycan asks. "And why would they put two lycans in the same cell as humans?"

"While he was on the outside a female joined our ranks. She was pregnant and shifted. The Death Dealers took her. She is special to all of us."

"What's so special about her", the lycan, Brussels, asks.

"Wait till you see this lass fight", Fergus says with pride. "And she lit a fire under Raze's arse. The Leader wants to know her condition. But whatever it is he is still gonna have us open up from the inside to save the rest of you." Brussels nods his head.

"I'll spread the word that Lucian has sent two spies and that you must appear human for as long as possible till we can "infect" you. There are a couple of still human slaves around here that can be trusted. I'll see if I can have them look around for Raze's woman." He gave Bowen a strange look when he heard a low growl come from him, but a quick glance to Fergus told him to drop it. With a sigh he settled himself in a corner to get some rest. _ It figures that in the middle of a clan battle there would be women trouble along too. She must be one hell of a woman _he thinks with a smirk. And all the while Rhian slept through the night not knowing that her "saviors" had infiltrated the castle and that there was one who was trained in killing her kind that wanted to do nothing more than to do the same.

**Lucian's Camp**

They had just finished burying their dead when Lucian realized he hadn't seen Raze since they reached camp. Without saying a word to anyone he slipped out to find his friend. He found him sitting by the same river that Raze and Rhian had their moment. Raze was staring into the water just like she was not too long ago. "We'll get her back my friend", Lucian said as he sat down beside him.

"She may be dead", was the only thing that he said, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"If she is, which I highly doubt, then we will bury her like a queen and a warrior."

"She could have become my wife", Raze said softly, "until that bastard Bowen interfered. And now I have to sit here while he gets to play hero to a woman that he will never fully understand!" The last part he screamed into the night. Lucian placed his hand on his friend's shoulder as he placed his face in his hands and cried.

"I couldn't think of a woman who is more your match than her. And from what I've seen from when he was around her, she only thinks of him as a friend." He pauses debating if he should add any more; taking a breath he continues. "But what I see in her eyes when she looks at you is like what I have with Sonja. When she is back among the pack, she will come to you." Raze lifts his head and looks at Lucian. He could see the certainly and the sincerity in his friend and leader. "And to make you feel even better", he says offering a hand up, "when this is all settled and done you can beat that youngster to a pulp." That finally got a laugh from Raze.

"Right you are my friend. Right you are."

**A/n: Well there you guys have it. I know it's kinda short but as I was writing this I realized that I had written myself up to the point where Lucian goes to save Sonja and gets captured. So I have to take some time to organize the next one bc I completely forgot about that part. LoL. And to my loyal reviewers:**

**Aldedron: Yeah I like her attitude too. As for Joseph, I really hadn't had anything planned for him till you mentioned something about him. But now that you mentioned it I think I can work something and give him a bigger part than what I had intended.**

**Gabincubus: Thank you so much. Yeah I figured I would parallel this to the movie as it happens in the end and then move on from there.**

**Hope and Love: thank you! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it.**

**Dragonsign: I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. And to answer your question; I don't intend to kill off any of the main characters…well except for Rhian. And as for Erika I may have something for her. You'll just have to wait and see.**


	11. Gaining Momentum

**Thank you to those who have added my story to their favorites and alters! I always love to get those emails, they make me want to update sooner. Sorry it's been a while. I just finished Can of Worms and I wanted to do it in one chapter. So now I can devote all my time to this story. I won't ever try to do two stories at once ever again. Some people can do it…I just don't like to. So anyways let's get this party started!**

Bowen and Fergus had been in their cell since their arrival. The vampires didn't let them out and only came by to give them food and to sneer at them. They still hadn't found out any information on Rhian yet from Brussel's, the other wolf, informants. But he told them to not give up he still had a few others to try before they should begin to worry. But none of this helped Bowen. He was constantly passing and agitated, which luckily went unnoticed because several of the other human slaves acted the same way. "Boy if you don't stop that I'm gonna beat you", Fergus said without opening his eyes.

"Well what am I supposed to do", Bowen snaps back. "Here we are posing as human slaves and we have to find Rhian before they find out…" Fergus pounces on Bowen slamming him to the floor.

"Why don't you say it a little bit louder? I don't think they heard you in the next land. Calm down and give Brussels' man a chance. There's nothing we can do right now. Focus on the task at hand and not trying to look like a hero in an attempt to make her love you instead of Raze." Bowen looks at him shocked.

"That's not why I'm doing this", he says indignantly. "Rhian is my friend." The last part he says a little unsurely. Fergus just rolls his eyes and gets off Bowen to go and sit by the other side of their cell.

"So what's his problem", Brussels asks. "Is this Rhian girl all that special?"

"Yes in a way", Fergus says. "That girl's got more fire in her soul than anyone that I've ever seen. A natural fighter, caring, proud, and she's not too bad to look at either. And this kid over there is the reason why she ended up here anyways. I think Lucian wanted to give him a chance to redeem himself. But I hope that when everything's all said and done, he realizes that Raze is going to marry her." Brussels just shakes his head.

"I knew Raze while he was here. I liked him. He's a very good man."

"So what about your man", Fergus asks. "Hear anything from him yet?"

"No not yet. But I have one contact in the medical ward. He works directly with the doctor here so if she's there he'll know. I just got to get word to him."

"Not to question your judgment, but can you trust this man?"

Bowen nods his head. "Yeah he hates vampires. They killed his son when he was bitten. You see not all humans can handle the disease, and well his son went crazy. He had begged them to not turn his son because he was unstable to begin with. Well they cut out his tongue and then made him watch when they slowly killed his son. They said it was punishment for having such a weakling for a son and that this would teach him the importance of selective breading." Fergus' mouth was open in shock. "So anything to get back at them he's up for it. He comes down once a week or so just to make sure we're all healthy and don't have any broken bones from fighting. Don't worry." Even though Brussels had reassured them, Fergus and Bowen were still unsure.

**Meanwhile in the hospital ward**

Rhian was beginning to get restless sitting in bed all day. The longer she stayed, the greater the risk of them finding out that she was a lycan. She suspected that the doctor knew something, but he didn't say anything; all he did was look at her strangely from time to time. Right now the only people in the ward besides herself were the two human slaves, Erika and Joseph. Now Rhian could not stand Erika. She was always talking about this vampire and that one. She idolized them and her only dream was to catch the fancy of one and then get turned. But Joseph on the other hand was like the father she never had. At times she wished that he could talk and often tried to get Erika to tell her what happened, but she always refused and said that it wasn't her place to say. One day Rhian saw that Joseph wasn't acting normal; he was just staring out the window with a sad look on his face. She asked Erika again.

"Why do you care so much", Erika said angrily. "He's just some old slave who loves those filthy wolves." Erika opened her mouth to say something else but at that moment a plate came barreling towards her head and she only just managed to duck in time. When she got up she glared at Joseph who only returned her glare with one of his own full of hate.

"What's going on here", the doctor says with a stern look. Erika says nothing but glares at them both and then storms out of the medical ward, barely remembering to bow to the doctor when she leaves. The doctor just sighs and shakes his head. Joseph regains his composure and quietly leaves motioning that he is heading to the slave cells. "I swear", the doctor says.

"What was that all about", Rhian asks. "Joseph has never acted like that before. I mean I know Erika is annoying but he's always been calm." The doctor just shrugs.

"His son didn't take to the change to well and they killed him. When he tried to stop them Viktor had his tongue cut out. Nothing really too serious; but I guess if it was my son I might of acted the same way." Rhian eyes grow wide at how casually the doctor seemed to talk about it just like he was commenting on the weather. "But it's to be expected every now and again. Mortals do not always survive the bite from the immortals. I wonder why?" He gained a far off look that most doctors do when they are trying to figure something out. But soon he shook his head. "Oh well, maybe in a couple hundred years or so we'll get the answer. So how's my patient doing today?"

**The Death Dealer Barracks**

The Death Dealers were putting away their training gear when a servant came in. "Dmitry", was all that he said. Wordlessly, Dmitry left his gear and followed. It was never wise to keep Viktor waiting. But the servant did not take him to the Great Hall, but to Viktor's private chambers. The servant gave him a moment to check himself over and then knocked on the door.

"Enter", was the reply. The servant opened the door and motioned Dmitry to walk in before him. Viktor was standing by the window. "Leave us", he said and the servant left closing the door behind him.

"My Lord", Dmitry ventured after a few tense moments of silence.

"Have you ever patrolled with my daughter", Victor asked not turning away from the window.

"Um…only a few times My Lord", Dmitry says uncertain of where this conversation was going, but worried none the less.

"What do make of her?"

"Well, My Lord, she is one of the best that I've seen since my becoming a Death Dealer. She is determined, fearless, loyal…"

"Loyal", Viktor says. "Yes she is loyal…and yet…" Dmitry says nothing steadily becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. "How is she taking Lucian's betrayal?"

"My Lord?"

"They grew up together. I use to often let them play together since there weren't many children around. How is she taking his betrayal?" He finally turns around and for a brief moment Dmitry sees his rage and uncertainty.

"I would not know, My Lord. She continues to train and perform her other duties. If she is hurting then she hides it well." Viktor nods in agreement and then turns back to the window.

"Blood never lies", he says quietly. So quietly that Dmitry couldn't be sure if he heard him correctly or not. "You are dismissed. Take a map and go question that girl. Report back to me when night falls tomorrow." Dmitry bows and turns to leave. His mind was a whorl wind. Did Sonja have a "personal" relationship with Lucian? Now that he thought about it her eyes did soften somewhat when she saw him. But he couldn't be bothered by it he had his own lycan to worry about. He has just about reached the medical ward when Artos caught up with him.

"So what did Viktor want with you?"

"He just told me to go and interrogate the human." Artos raised his eyebrows knowing that he was holding something back. But there was nothing that would make him say that Viktor thought that his daughter had an affair with a lycan.

"That's all", Artos said skeptically. "Why didn't he just have the servant tell you instead of calling you to his private quarters?" Dmitry looked at him with surprise. "I have my sources", was the only reply that he got.

"That's all and as to why…I'm not sure. He seemed distracted. Maybe he just wants to get Lucian back under control as soon as possible. I mean its bad enough with the werewolves from William's line. Now we have to fight these lycans." Artos seemed to accept that, barely, but that was all that Dmitry needed. He really needed to get Rhian out of the castle and back to the lycans before things got even more complicated.

**Lucian's Camp**

For the past couple of days the entire camp had been on edge. They were all worried about Rhian and the rescue mission. But they still hadn't seen the lights. And to make matter worse, Sonja was suppose to send word about when she was able to flee with him. Lucian would snap over the littlest things and soon everyone just gave him a wide berth. He was just about to give up hope, and then he heard the sound of hooves in the woods just ahead of them. His heart felt like it was about to burst when he saw the hooded figure. As he ran up to it he felt like his world crumbled. It was not Sonja, but her lady in waiting. The blond vampire looked at him with disgust. "Viktor found out about you two. She is sentenced her to death. Just thought you should know that she's going to die for loving you." And then without another word she turned her horse around and left. The whole camp was in a stunned silence. Lucian went to the armor and grabbed a vest and short swords.

"Lucian wait", one of the men said. "You cannot go. It's a trap. Just let her die." Lucian spun around and placed a blade to his throat.

"It is because of her that we are free. I will not let her die for helping us gain our freedom." Just as he was about to leave Raze grabbed his arm. "No my friend, I must go. If I do not return you must save Rhian and lead the men." Raze clasped his arm in agreement but his face showed that he was still worried for his friend. Lucian gave him a parting smile before he disappeared into the woods after the woman that he loved. Raze stood there wishing that his friend didn't go and wishing that he could.

**Medical ward**

Rhian was still a little disturbed by the doctor's dismissal of Joseph's pain when Dmitry came in. She barely paid any attention to him as he and the doctor talked about her like she wasn't there. She was lost in her own thoughts. But soon he was sitting next to her holding a piece of parchment. She did her best to continue to ignore him but he sat there patiently. Finally she gave up, sighed and turned to him. "How are you feeling today Rhian", he said softly. She remembered his voice from when she was hurt telling her that he would save her. She only stared at him.

"You have a little green in your eyes", she said and then blushing realizing that she said out loud what she was thinking. Dmitry only laughed. "I'm feeling better", she said blushing even harder.

"Good", he said. "And thank you for the complement. I feel like I should give you one in return." Rhian didn't think that it was possible but she got even redder as he stared at her making a great show of looking for something to complement her on. "Your hair", he said finally. When she gave him a confused look he reached up to grab a strand. "It's full and soft and I've always had a weakness for red heads." Oh that was it, Rhian turned to the exact shade of a raspberry. The doctor coughed loudly to remind Dmitry of what he was supposed to be doing. And she felt better when she saw him blush a bit. Who knew vampires could blush. "Ah..um…yes", he began fiddling with the parchment which turned out to be a map of the outlying areas. "Do you think that you could guess where Lucian's camp is?" Rhian looked at it.

"Honestly I don't know anything about maps. All that I can tell you is that they got me at the river where I saved your life", she said letting him know that she knew who he was. He only nodded and wished that the doctor would leave so that he could work with her on her escape.

"Well here is the outlying territory of your former master", he said pointing to the top part of the map. "And here is where we found you. Now in this area is where we suspect his camp is so can you help us to narrow it down from there?" Rhian stared at the map for a minute. She wondered how much he knew about her. Did he suspect that she was a lycan? Dmitry could see the indecision on her face. "It's ok", he said. "Your best guess will do. They may have already moved on already. I just need to have your best guess so I can get you out of here." Rhian looked at him cautiously, but after only seeing that he wanted to help her she decided to place her trust in him. She didn't know why but she felt like she could. She also felt something else whenever he came around but she couldn't place it. At least not yet anyways.

"I think it was over here", she said pointing to an area to the east of where the actual camp was. "I remember a river." Dmitry nodded. He was just about to leave when Viktor came busting into the medical ward.

"Where is he", he snarled at Rhian, eyes blood thirsty and full of rage. "Where is that flea bitten mutt!" He shoves Dmitry to the side and grabs Rhian buy her arms shaking her violently fangs flashing. Rhian had never had any dealings with a vampire before so there was no need to pretend to be afraid. "I will drink it out of you if I have too!" Rhian's eyes got even wider because she remembered that Lucian told her that memories can be passed through the blood. If Viktor drinks from her then he'll know everything. But luckily Dmitry stepped in to intervene.

"My Lord she gave us the area to look at. It's just to the east of where we found her along the river. Even if they move they are most likely to stay along the river; animals need water." Viktor stopped shaking Rhian and then pulled back. He shot a look at Dmitry who only bowed his head and took a step back. Calmly he strode towards the door like nothing happened.

"I expect a full report tomorrow." Everyone looked at each other wondering what had caused Viktor to fly off the handle like that. Dmitry's stomach dropped, he had an idea.

**The Dungeon**

The whole dungeon was a buzz of nervous energy. Through the guards they learned that Sonja, Viktor's daughter, had been placed in lockdown and was to be executed at dawn for having an affair with Lucian. They lycans knew this but what startled them was that Viktor was going to kill his only daughter. Their hatred for him only grew. They wanted more information but the human attendant who often checked on them couldn't speak. He could only motion that he didn't know anymore than they did. "Hey Joseph", Brussels said. "I've been having this pain in my side for the past couple of days. Would you take a look at it?" When Joseph came over he put his hands on his ribs making it look like he was examining him. "Lucian put two wolves in here. They are looking for a girl called Rhian. Is she in the medical ward?" Joseph nodded his head and motioned that she was ok. "Good. I'll let them know. Lucian was planning on storming the castle or something to get her but I don't know what's going to happen now. So if shit goes down please keep yourself safe." Joseph only nods his head and then pats Brussels' side. Then he calmly walks out of the slave's cells and to the medical ward.

**The woods near Viktor's Castle**

One of the men from camp looked out at the vast plain between him and the castle. He was unsure if Lucian made it to the Sonja and if Rhian was still alive. He started to dose looking at the stars thinking about nothing in particular but worried, when he noticed a light off to the right of the castle. The message light! He shot up quickly and squinted in the dark to see it better. GREEN! Without another thought he left his post and high tailed it back to the camp. Everyone was staring at him as is said breathlessly, "Light….green." And as one they all looked to Raze.


	12. Hitting the Fan

**AN: Whoo! Another chapter; thank you to everyone who review and added this story. I love opening up my email and seeing those. Anyways, so we're reaching a critical point in the story. I hope I won't disappoint anyone…so take a deep breath and go!**

**Medical ward**

Dmitry and doctor had retired for the morning and the slaves weren't up yet. Normally the quiet time in between would make her antsy, but right now she relished it. For so long there was always someone near her, watching her, asking her questions. Rhian was seriously considering a number of escape plans. Viktor's outburst further fueled her desire to get out of the castle as fast as possible. She had gone through three escape plans by the time Erika and Joseph came in. Joseph was his normal composed self, but Erika was bouncing around the room with a huge smile on her face. "What are you so happy about", Rhian asks when her curiosity finally gets a hold of her.

"Oh no reason", she says smiling to herself as she pours Rhian her breakfast. "Well Viktor's gonna kill his daughter tomorrow for fornicating with a lycan, Lucian!" Erika practically squeals in delight to only suddenly scream as Rhian hurls the hot bowl towards her head. "What the hell was that for!"

"For taking delight in someone else's pain", Rhian shouts her face becoming red. "People like you turned their heads to my former master's antics. I bet you would have laughed when he took that ten year old girl! Get out! GET THE FUCK OUT YOU SELF ABSORBED CUNT!" Erika huffed and then stormed out of the medical ward giving Rhian a calculating and vengeful look as she shut the door. Rhian took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Joseph came over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know; I know I shouldn't have done that. But she just irritates me to no end. If anyone deserved to have their tongue torn out it is her." Even though there is no one else in the medical ward, Joseph inconspicuously pulled a silver locket from his sleeve and touched it to her hand. "Ouch", Rhian hissed and then paled as she looked to Joseph. But he only smiled and then opened it up for her. She squinted at the faded pictures. One was of a young boy. He didn't look too bad but his face said that he was unsure. And the other one was of a beautiful woman. Her eyes still sparkled even through the faded paint. "This is your family", Rhian asks. Joseph nods his head and points to his son and then to her. "Yeah I'm like him", she says. Joseph turned around and grabbed a scrap of parchment and mimicked writing and then pointed to her. "What? Oh yeah I can read." He smiled and began to write. "Lucian sent two people to get me", she says quietly. "Do you know who they are?" Joseph shakes his head. "How are they going to get me out", she asks. Joseph writes down an answer. Rhian nods her head and then Joseph throws the paper into the fire and then fixes her another bowl.

**Dungeon**

Bowen and Fergus tried to wait patiently for Brussels man to return. From what he told them, the man knew where Rhian was and would arrange for them to meet. Fergus was glad that the whole rescue mission would be over soon for a few reasons. One, the sooner Rhian was out of the castle the better and two he wouldn't have to hear Bowen passing the cell."pssst", Brussels calls them over to the bars between their cells. "Ok so here's the plan. When they bring you in to be changes we'll bite you all the same. One of you needs to act like you're having a bad reaction. They will take you to the medical ward. They like to study the ones that don't go on according to plan."

"What good will that do us", Bowen asks. Brussels looks at Fergus like he can't believe what Bowen just said. Fergus just rolls his eyes and motions him onward. "Well that's where they've been keeping your female. Somehow she's managed to avoid detection. When you get there, you guys can work out an escape plan." Fergus nods his head the plan is simple enough for now at least. "So who's going to "be sick", he asks.

But before Bowen can get the words out Fergus says, "I will". Bowen opens his mouth to protest but Fergus stops him. "You are partially the cause of this whole situation. I don't know why Lucian even let you do this. But I know that she will not be happy to see you. So I'm going and that's that. And if you do anything else stupid I will kill you. Do you understand boy?" Bowen looks at him angrily but he nods in consent. "Good", Fergus says closing his eyes trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep before he gets "changed".

The slaves that were waiting to be changed had to wait till night fall. The Death Dealers were the ones who escorted them. They tried to talk to the older slaves to see what was going to happen, but they completely ignored them only stating that they will find out soon enough. So they spent their last day as mortals in gut retching anticipation and fear. And high above them, in the medical ward, Rhian sat feeling the same and constantly watching the sun's light, waiting for the night. When the sun had finally set the anticipation had grown to unbearable levels. The whole castle was on edge. The slaves were waiting to be lead to their damnation. Rhian was waiting for her saviors and the vampires were waiting to see if Viktor was really going to kill his only daughter.

"Shouldn't they have come for us by now", Fergus asks Brussels who only shrugs.

"Sometimes the time varies. You just have to be patient." Then a great commotion could be heard from above. All the slaves strained in their constraints and cells trying to get a glimpse of the fight that was happening above. The vampires who were not fighting looked out through their windows and doorways. Rhian heard the sounds of the fight from her place in the medical ward.

"What is going on", she asks the doctor.

He glances up from his notes for a minute and then states, "It seems like Lucian came to save his whore", and then turned back to writing whatever he was before. Rhian's jaw dropped. This wasn't what Joseph told her was suppose to happen. This is surely going to complicate things. She began to chew at her nails nervously. "Oh don't worry he won't be able to get to you here. My Lord Viktor has set traps." But instead of calming her down, the doctor's words made her worry even more for the man she had come to consider a father to her.

**The court yard**

Viktor stood motionless as the Death Dealers pushed the barrels of oil into the drainage system forcing Sonja and Lucian back to the surface. Dmitry took a few moments to look at his lord. Viktor's eyes held such rage, betrayal and sadness and for a moment Dmitry felt sorry for him. But he soon shook his head of that thought. What Sonja did was only a little worse than what he was doing now. But given the chance he knew he would do the same as her. Suddenly they both were up once again in the court yard. Dmitry had known Lucian for most of his life and never knew where he learned to fight like that. He probably learned from watching the Death Dealers in the practice yard only a few feet from his workshop. Taking a brief moment to chance a glance at Sonja he saw that she was truly a worthy adversary. She showed no emotion as she hacked and sliced men that she had fought with since she became a Death Dealer. Soon the rest of the men had Lucian subdued and watched as father and daughter were locked in a deadly battle. For a moment it seemed like Sonja was going to kill her father, but he motioned to Dmitry and the rest of the Death Dealers and they made a move to kill Lucian. But then Sonja did something that shocked everyone, especially Viktor. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. She begged him to spare Lucian's life in the name of her, their, child. Dmitry watched in horror as Viktor's eyes glazed over with pure hatred and turning that rage against his daughter subdued her as well. He showed no compassion as he told her that she was sentenced to die at dawn. As Viktor walked away from his only child he shot Lucian a look of pure hatred. As the two lovers where lead away Dmitry's thoughts went to his own lycan. He knew he had to get her out of the castle fast. But how?

**Dungeon**

Everyone was surprised to see Lucian be lead in chains back into his cell. They were even more shocked to see Viktor's daughter being thrown into another cell and being spat on by the other vampires. The ones that were the closest to Lucian waited until the guards left to question him but his mind was ten thousand miles away. Sonja was pregnant, with his child, and he was going to lose them both in one fail swoop. And a few cells away Fergus and Bowen looked at each other. Their rescue mission just got a hell of harder.

**Medical Ward**

Dmitry walks with a singular purpose as he heads to the medical ward. Lucian's capture has thrown a hitch in his plans to get Rhian out. His mind was filled with fear from what he saw in the sun chamber. They had tied Sonja up to a post and chained Lucian in front of her. He left as the first blow from the whip fell on Lucian's back. Everyone knew what was going to happen. They were going to whip Lucian till the sun came up and then open the ceiling and leave him to watch as Sonja burned. This chilled him to his core and set him into action. He could not afford to wait any longer he had to get her out. He took a deep breath and steadied himself before he went in. The doctor looked up from the notes that he was writing and Rhian was being cared for by one of the human servants. "Ah Dmitry my boy what can I do for you."

"I would like to speak with the girl alone please doctor. I need to verify the location of the camp with her some more." When the doctor gave him a strange look he quickly spat out a lie. "Our Lord's orders I'm afraid. Since the betrayal of his daughter he only wants a few people to know of his plans. I'm sorry." The doctor only shrugged and gathered his material motioning that the servant girl leave as well. "I will send for you when I'm done." And with that Dmitry was finally alone with Rhian. She looks at him guardedly fearing the worst. She tenses as he sits on the bed next to her. "I know that you are a lycan", he says coolly. She tenses up slowly reaching under the blankets for a knife that Joseph had given her in case something happened. "I need to get you out of here before anything else happens." Rhian stops with her hand over the knife, ready to pull it out as if needed.

"What?"

"There's no time to play coy. I know you got infected by trying to save me, so now I'm trying to do the same for you. Viktor has Lucian and plans on killing his own daughter at dawn. I need to get you out of here now."

"Why are you doing this for me", she asks.

Dmitry looks her in the face and opens his mouth to say just because she saved his life but when he saw the probing look in her eyes he told you the rest. "Because since that night I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Her mouth drops because that was the last thing that she ever expected. "Even on that night I knew that we had a connection. Our souls knew one another and I cannot bear to think of what may happen to you if anyone found out. And now, with Viktor's mindset, anything can happen." He stares at her with baited breathe waiting for her to say something.

She looks down at her hand that holds the knife. Her mind is a whorl wind of emotions and thoughts. Slowly she pulls it out from beneath the sheets and looks Dmitry right in the eyes. "I think I understand", she says handing her only form of protection to him. "So now what are we going to do?" Dmitry smiles and they plan her escape. But his heart is breaking because she didn't say that she felt the same. But Rhian did feel something for him but it was just jumbled up with what she felt for Raze. And so till she got out she figured that it was better to keep her mouth shut than to get swept up in the river of emotions that she was going through right now. And through a crack in the door way, the human servant's, Erika, eyes got wide and she finally knew how she was going to become a vampire. Silently closing the door behind her she made her way to the vampire that she had been lusting after, Artos.

**So here we go. I know that this was more of a filler but I needed to parallel the story to the movie for a little bit. But don't worry the next chapter will be a mini climax that will go on into the next stage which has nothing to do with the movie so I will be able to write more freely. Again, thanks to all who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts. Those emails motivate me to hurry up and get the next chapter out.**

**Much Love,**

**The Gypsy**


	13. End of one Chapter

**A/N: hey everyone! Well the time has come for me to end the movie parallel part of this story. Yeah! Don't worry this is not the end of the story. I think there will be roughly 4 chapters left. That may vary depending on how the chapters turn out. I also would like to dedicate this chapter to my most loyal reviewer Aldedron, who gave me the idea to something more with Joseph. I hope you like it and here we go.**

Rhian watched the rising sun in anticipation. She knew, from what Dmitry had told her, that once the sun was at its highest point they would expose Sonja to it. Joseph patted her arm in encouragement. She just gave him a small smile and placed her hand on his. "So what were you and Dmitry talking about", Erika asks as she stirs the stew. Rhian gave her a surprised look.

"Weren't you suppose to be gone", Rhian asks her. "Dmitry said that only a few people were supposed to be privy to that. I would hate to see what would happen if he found out some _slave_ was ease dropping on conversations that had nothing to do with her." Erika shot her a nasty glare at the comment and the two women locked eyes. For Rhian, it was a dominance issue, but as for Erika, she was looking for a sign of weakness. They were so intent on each other that neither one had noticed that the sun was at its zenith. A man's voice sounded through the castle. And everyone who was still awake heard the desperation in his voice as he watched the only woman he love turn to ash in the afternoon's sun. Rhian tried to block out the sound of Lucian's cries, but no matter what she did she could still hear him screaming Sonja's name. The sound of his screams would stay with her for the rest of her life. Joseph had closed his eyes, but tears still escaped. Even Erika felt Lucian's pain. She had no smart comment to make and went back to stirring their lunch. All day they had to listen as Lucian screamed and screamed till his voice broke and was no more. And whoever was awake during the daylight hours was never the same again. The sun was setting before anyone spoke again. "Well it serves them right", Erika said without any conviction. But that caused a fire to blaze within Rhian. Lucian was her friend. He had become a father figure to her. He helped her with her new life and freedom.

"SHUT THE HELL UP", Rhian yelled at her, leaping from the bed. "NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU SELF CENTERED CUNT!" Rhian moved towards Erika who looked scared and then suddenly excited. Rhian's face dropped when she realized what had just happened. Losing her temper was no big deal, but her eyes had changed to a startling blue; the blue of a lycan who was about to change. Before Rhian could even react, Erika threw some type of power in her face. Rhian screamed and covered her face. It was silver powder.

"I knew there was something up with you", Erika said triumphantly. "I knew there was something that you were hiding. And when I tell Viktor I will be rewarded. He will definitely turn me after this. Even maybe make me his new…" But she never got a chance to finish and just fell to the floor. Rhian looked amazingly at Joseph who was standing behind Erika's unconscious form with a pan in his hand.

"Thank you", Rhian said as she wiped her face with a wet cloth. "Now what?" Joseph pointed to the window and her heart fell even further. The sun had set and any minute now the vampires would be waking. But in that moment they heard the sound of howling and fighting. They opened the window that opened out to the court yard and Rhian saw Lucian, in lycan form, fighting the Death Dealers. And then from the woods came the sound of more lycans. The wind shifted and Rhian could smell Raze. She smiled and looked at Joseph. "Oh I do think that help has finally arrived." And without another word they tied up Erika, grabbed some supplies and left the medical ward.

**Death Dealer Barracks**

The call to arms had sounded as soon as the sun had fully set. Lucian, it seemed, had escaped his chains before Viktor got the chance to kill him. And the other lycans were coming to his rescue. So now every Death Dealer available was arming up to fight, except for one. Dmitry was running through the corridors heading to the medical ward. He had to get to Rhian before anyone did. He had to help her escape somehow. No one gave him a second glance when he ran by. The Death Dealers were running all over the place and the aristocrats were trying to get out of their way. "Dmitry where are you going", Artos said as he came along side Dmitry. "In case you haven't noticed all the action is that way", pointing towards the court yard.

"I know", Dmitry says silently cursing his luck. "But our Lord has put that human girl in my care till she is released", he said thinking quickly. He looked back to see if Artos bought it but stopped when he saw that he was no longer next to him. "What?"

"You don't have to lie to me. I thought that we were like brothers."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Aw come on Dmitry. It's pretty obvious."

"You knew this whole time", Dmitry can't seem to grasp his mind around this. Could Artos really be on his side?

"Yeah well the way you were making eyes every time you talked about her, which was all the time. Anyone could tell that you love her." Well that makes more sense Dmitry thought. "So I'm gonna help you protect her." Dmitry didn't know what to do. He knew Artos would be suspicious if he turned him down. Now how in the hell was he going to make this work? They came upon the medical ward a few moments later.

"Rhian", Dmitry yelled as they burst through the doors. "Rhian where are you?" But only silence met his questions. He heart dropped.

"She may be hiding", Artos said as he came in. Dmitry nodded and they began to search for her. "What the hell", Dmitry turned to see Artos pull a tied up servant out of a closet. "What happened", he asked her.

"She's a lycan", she said as soon as her gag was off. "She and the mute servant Joseph knocked me out and tied me up." Artos looked at her with surprise.

"Are you sure", he asks.

"Yes", she says. "I borrowed some of the silver powder that you Dealers use, just in case. I threw it in her face and it burned her. Oh and her eyes turned blue."

"Do you know which way they went?"

"No I woke up this way", the servant said. "There's one more thing."

"Don't worry", Artos said. "I will protect you." She smiled at this and at that moment Artos realized that she was pretty. "What's your name?"

"Erika", she said. "But a Death Dealer is in league with her! She will get away!"

"Who", Artos asks rage beginning to build inside. Who would betray their kind to cast their lot with these beasts? When Erika doesn't answer right away he shakes her. "WHO!"

"Dmitry."

**Dungeon**

All the slaves were banging on their cages and rattling their chains. They wanted out. They wanted to fight. After hearing Lucian's screams they were enraged. Their screaming got even louder when one of their own came down the stair case. They were surprised to see not only lycans but werewolves fighting the vampires. They opened their cages and handed out keys to unlock their collars. "Danna, Danna", Bowen yelled at one of the lycans. Danna turned and saw them. "We need to find Rhian!"

"Do you know where she is", he asked as he unlocked their chains and collars.

"She's in the medical ward", Fergus said handing the key back to another. "Can you and a few others help us?" Two others agreed to help and then they left the dungeons to make their way towards their friend.

**In the corridors of the castle**

Rhian had acquired a sword from a dead Death Dealer. She would have preferred short swords, but hey beggars can't be choosers. Joseph followed as closely as he could without getting in her way. He had tried to get her to leave him but she wouldn't allow it. A Death Dealer came from around the corner and looked at her with surprise. She took that moment and ran him through, grabbing an axe as well. All that Rhian wanted to do was reach the court yard and get out. She knew that she had to find Raze or someone to let them know she was out. But all she kept coming across were the werewolves. A few had tried to mount her but her sword soon put an end to that. "Raze", she yelled hoping he could hear her. "Raze! Where the fuck are you!"

"He isn't coming to save you lycan whore", a Death Dealer sneered as he twirled his twin blades around.

"I like your swords", Rhian says getting into a fighting stance. "Can I have them?"

"You'll have to pry them from my dead hands."

She smiled her sweetest and coldest smile and said, "I think I can manage that."

**Medical ward**

"A-Artos", Erika said tensely. She was scared by the look in his eyes and wasn't sure on what to do next.

"You lie", he said in a cold voice that made her shiver. "YOU LIE", he screamed shaking her so hard that she grabbed his arms to try and steady herself.

"No, no", she said in between shakes. "I saw him talking to her the other day. He said that she was a lycan and he was going to help her escape. But she attacked me and left. He's already gone." Artos threw her up against the wall and spun around. She was right, Dmitry had already disappeared. "I didn't say anything sooner because I wasn't sure. I wanted to make sure before I accused a Death Dealer", she franticly explained to his back. "I wanted to be completely sure. I admire what you do and I wanted to do something that would allow me to become like you."

"So you want to be a vampire", Artos said without any emotion. Erika slowly nodded her head but then realized he couldn't see.

"Yes", she said quietly. Artos turned around, his eyes bright blue and full of rage.

"Then let me give you your reward." He threw himself at her viciously biting into her neck doing nothing to relieve the pain. Erika screamed and screamed till she couldn't scream anymore. Artos only stopped when she passed out from the lack of blood. "Let's see if you live long enough to enjoy it", he says wiping her blood off his mouth and turning to hunt his best and only friend. He turned one last time to look at Erika before he left. "Damn you Dmitry."

**Somewhere in the castle**

Dmitry was in a panic. He had no idea where Rhian might have gone. He was debating just leaving her to make her own way but his heart wouldn't let him. Luckily he didn't have to debate much longer. Coming around a corner he saw Rhian taking a set of dual swords from a dead vampire. Even covered in the blood of his comrades, she took his breath away. She was like an ancient warrior goddess let loose on the world of man. "Rhian", he called and noted how easily she fell into a fighting stance. "It's me", he says lifting his visor so she could see his face.

"What the hell are you doing", she snapped at him.

"Trying to rescue you", he said in a feeble voice.

"Well as you can see I can manage on my own. I can't promise that one of my people won't kill you if they see you with me. So you better…"

"Get down", Dmitry yelled throwing her behind him and running a Death Dealer through. Dmitry tired to not think about the vampire he just killed. "And I could say the same for mine. In order to fulfill my debt to you I have to see you safely to the wall." Rhian saw the determination in his eyes.

With a sigh she said, "Fine it's your funeral. Lead the way," Dmitry smiled and took the lead with Joseph in the middle and Rhian covering their backs. It may not have gone exactly how he planed but at least he was helping her to get out with her life and that's all that mattered to him.

**Along the wall**

Raze howled as he reached the top part of the wall. He hoped that Rhian would recognize his voice and know that he was here. He heard a small sound and looked down seeing Lucian badly wounded. Grabbing a cloak from a vampire he put it over his friend's body. "Sonja's dead", Lucian said. "I want Viktor."

"Then get him", Raze said handing him a sword. Lucian looked at his friend in surprise. He had half expected him to tell him to let it go. But Raze understood so many things that normal people didn't.

"Go and find your Rhian", Lucian said. They clasped arms for one last time, neither knowing if they will see the other again. Raze gave Lucian a quick nod and then tore off towards the castle interior.

**Elsewhere in the castle**

Bowen, Fergus, Danna, and the others finally reached the medical ward. They tore through there looking for Rhian, but only found the doctor taking care of a barely alive Erika. "Where is she", Bowen snarled as he grabbed the doctor.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew", the doctor said. "And frankly right now I don't care. So if you don't mind I am trying to save this young girl's life." The doctor pulls himself free and turns his attention back to Erika. Bowen growls and his eyes go blue but Fergus stops him.

"She's not here and we need to find her. We don't have time for this."

"Well what do we do now", Danna asks.

"Split up after we find her sent. Whoever finds her gets her out and takes her to the rocks by camp. If you find her give three quick howls and a long one." They all agree and try to locate Rhian's sent. Bowen takes off quicker than anyone else. I don't have to sniff around here for her, he thinks. I would know her smell anywhere. And every time he passes a dead vampire he smiles.

**Near the wall**

With Dmitry leading them they had no more problems with the other vampires. They all assumed that he was just trying to get people out of the castle before they got turned. "Ok you should be good from here", Dmitry says looking around the corner. "Most of the fighting has moved to the courtyard. So all you need to do is jump and run for the woods."

"What about Joseph", Rhian asks looking at the frail old man. "I don't think that he'll survive a jump like that." Dmitry looked from her to the old man.

"If you hold him you could do it." They look at each other, both wanting to say more but can't seem to find the words. "You'd better go", Dmitry says finally looking back down the hallway. Rhian doesn't say anything nor does she moves till Joseph pulls her towards the opening. She casts him a fleeting glance and then makes her way towards her freedom. They reach the walls without seeing another soul. Rhian stares out to the woods but makes no move to escape.

"What is wrong with me", she asks out loud. "This should be the easiest choice in the world, but I can't make myself leave." She turns to Joseph who points to her heart and then points to where Dmitry left them. "That's ridiculous. I can't possibly love him. He's a vampire and I'm a lycan. He's a bloody Death Dealer for goodness sake!" But Joseph only points to her heart and then back again with a stern look. Rhian looks at him and sees the locket hanging from his neck. "Wait here", she says and runs off to find Dmitry leaving Joseph with a smile on his face. Dmitry was walking away from the woman he loved without telling her that. He knew that he would never be able to see her again.

"Why didn't I just tell her", he asks himself out loud.

"Tell me what?" Dmitry spun around to see Rhian standing behind him.

"What are you doing here? I'd thought that you would be long gone by now."

"Well I wanted too but couldn't", she says looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean 'you couldn't'? If you don't leave right now they will capture you and kill you and I can't…" Dmitry's eyes got wide as Rhian threw herself at him kissing him passionately. When she pulled back she looked at him with uncertain eyes. Dmitry soon recovered from his shock and pulled her closer and kissed her back. They both felt like they had found the other half of their souls. But their happiness was interrupted by a growl behind them. They turned to see Bowen, eyes blue, standing around the corner with a knife in his hand. Filled with rage he didn't think. He could live with losing Rhian to Raze but not to a Death Dealer. He flung himself at Dmitry partially changing at the same time. Before Dmitry could react Rhian had flung herself in front of him and thrust her blades in Bowen. Rhian slowly turned back around and Dmitry could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"It's because of him that I'm in this whole mess. But he was my first friend since becoming a lycan." Dmitry placed his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eyes. It tore his heart to see her in this much pain. While they were kissing he had thought that they could live together but now he knew that it was impossible.

"I love you Rhian. I will love you till the day I meet the true death. But we are from different worlds. If the tragedy of Lucian and Sonja has shown me that no matter how we feel; there will always be someone who will come between us. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I caused your death."

"But…" she began but he placed a finger on her mouth.

"I want you to live. I want you to have a life. Please do this for me." Rhian didn't say anything but her tears were answer enough. Silently they walked back to the wall where Joseph was waiting for them. "I don't want us to end up like Lucian and Sonja", he told Joseph. "Go with her." Joseph looked at them both and then reached for the locket that held the pictures of his family. He broke the locket in half handing them each a piece. Rhian got the picture of the son and Dmitry the wife. Rhian also cut a lock of her hair for Dmitry to keep. They held each other for one last time. When they pulled away Rhian motioned to Joseph who just shook his head. He was going to stay with Dmitry. Rhian kissed him goodbye and then leapt over the wall and ran towards her freedom. When she looked back at the castle she could still see the two men standing on the wall. With her heart breaking she tilted her head back and let out a long and lonely howl that perked the ears of every lycan still fighting in the castle. Raze lifted his head from the vampire's neck he had just torn out. He recognized Rhian's howl and his heart dropped when he heard the pain in it. Shifting back to human form he ran towards the open gates; towards the woman he loved.

Dmitry and Joseph walked back towards the medical ward in silence for a while. "Artos found Erika. She told him that Rhian was a lycan and that you attacked her." Joseph just shrugged and pointed to the locket. "Yeah I guess if they kill you that means you'll see your family again. But that doesn't seem fair after all the help you have given us." But Joseph shook his head and made a motion like he was breaking chains. "Yes my friend. You would be free." Joseph just smiled and then fell behind Dmitry as they entered the medical ward. But they stop when they see not the doctor, but Artos sitting on a bed with his sword drawn and hate in his eyes.

"Traitor."

**Near the woods**

The sounds of the battle could be heard even from the woods where Rhian was sitting. But she no longer cared. She was alone again never to see her true love. She didn't even care that someone was running up to her. She just sat there and let her tears fall. "Rhian", a familiar voice asked. She looked up to see Raze standing over her. "Are you hurt?" She just shook her head and cried harder when he hugged her. That made her cry even harder. "Just let it go love", he said soothingly. "It's all over now." And she did she cried for the loss of Bowen at her own hand, leaving Joseph, her life, and the loss of Dmitry. He told her to live and she would somehow. They sat there holding each other and waited for the fighting to die down.

**Medical Ward**

"Where's your lycan whore Dmitry", Artos said getting to his feet slowly. "You set her free? Oh how romantic."

"Artos I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't…"

"I SAW THE TRUTH IN HER BLOOD", Artos screamed eyes going to a brilliant blue. "How could you." Dmitry sighed.

"You cannot help who you fall in love with." But that apparently wasn't what Artos wanted to hear. He flung himself at his former friend and they soon were locked in a desperate battle. "Artos please I don't want to kill you", Dmitry begged.

"Too bad", Artos said. "Because I do." Artos eventually was able to drive Dmitry to the ground and was about to deliver the final blow but screamed as Joseph stabbed him with one of the doctor's knives. Snarling Artos turned around and ran the old man through. But because his emotions were what was fueling the fight he left himself open. Dmitry ran his blade threw his friend and held him as he died. "Why", Artos asked.

"Because I love her." Dmitry stood up and walked over to Joseph. Be free my friend he thought as he closed his eyes.

"Good lord what happened here?" Dmitry turned to see the doctor and a few slaves standing in the doorway. Dmitry said nothing and looked at Artos' dead body. "I guess Joseph got his revenge", the doctor said placing his hand on Dmitry's shoulder. "I'm sorry my boy. I know you two were close. Come now, the lycans have over run the castle. We need leave and I need you to carry this girl." Dmitry turned to see Erika wrapped up in a blanket. "It looks like a vampire did this. He might have been in danger of dying and took her blood. Now we just have to see if she survives." Still numb from the nights events Dmitry took her body without thinking and followed the doctor out and went to the boats.

Raze and Rhian returned to the castle when they heard the triumphant roars of the lycans. Lucian was standing on a ledge looking out at his people. They were free but he knew that it wouldn't be easier for them. Even though he gave Viktor a deadly blow he knew with every fiber of his being that the old fool was still alive and so was their war. "It's over now", Raze said when they came up behind them.

"No my friends", he said. "This is only the beginning." Rhian agreed with him. This fight was over but the battle would rage on. But she was done with the fighting. She had a promise to keep.

**Well there we go. I'm all done with the movie portion of the story. Now I'm gonna fast forward to and be able to write freely. Once again thank you to all who have reviewed. And again a special thanks to Aldedron for giving me the idea to do something more with Joseph. See you all again next time.**


	14. Finding it Harder

**A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your alerts. They really mean a lot to me. So with the last chapter I wrapped up the movie parallel. Now I'm moving on and will be able to write more freely. This chapter is mainly a transition chapter which will lead into more interesting chapters. **

**Additional Disclaimer: I do not own **_**You Give Me Fever**_** that honor belongs to Peggy Lee. (I think)**

**Chicago, Illinois 1920's**

**Rhian**

Lucian's castle had fallen centuries ago and the vampires believed that Lucian was dead. The lycans were willing to let them believe this because it gave him the space to search for a descendent of Corvinus so he could once and for all join the blood lines. Though the war still raged on, Rhian no longer was a part of it. Like so many before, she fled to the New World in hopes of creating a better life for herself. And she felt privileged to see the new nation evolve from a colony to an independent nation, the United States. She watched in horror as it soon turned on itself, but understood the reasoning being a slave once herself. So on and on the US grew and changed and so did Rhian. Being an immortal had its up side of living forever to see these wonders, but it was also a curse. Everyone that she knew who wasn't immortal was dead and she constantly had to move and change her identity. But for now she was enjoying the Jazz Era; it kinda reminded her of the Wild West with its mobsters and bootleggers. She had a small but cozy apartment near the club that she worked at as a singer. She really didn't want to but Raze and the other's that came over with them kept insisting saying that she had a beautiful singing voice. That was her life now, she was Willow Connors.

Every night she dreamed of Dmitry. She often wondered if he was still alive and if he still thought of her. When her heart ached from missing him so much she would take out Joseph's broken locket and hold it. She prayed that Dmitry was safe and that Joseph was happy once again with his family. She never told the others the whole story of her time in the castle, not even Raze. She kept it locked away, just like her heart. She felt bad for Raze because she could no longer give him her whole heart, but he didn't seem to care. And this morning she woke up in a fright. She had a dream where Raze and Dmitry killed each other. Taking deep breaths she looked at Raze's sleeping form beside her and told herself that it was just a dream. Most of the people in her apartment building didn't care that she was "dating" a black man and the few who did soon learned that Raze wouldn't be pushed around. Running her fingers through her hair, Rhian gets out of her bed and heads towards the kitchen. She mindlessly performs the same tasks every day, her body acting on its own while her mind was a thousand miles away. The smell of bacon awakens Raze and he sniffs the air as he walks into the kitchen.

"That smells good", he says looking wistful. "I wish I knew why you are the only one who can eat ordinary food." Rhian just gives him a small smile and turns back to her breakfast. "So I have the night off. And since it's the anniversary, I'd thought…"

"Oh I'm sorry", Rhian says turning off the stove. "I completely forgot. I have to work tonight." It hurts her to see the pain in his eyes and even more when he tries to hide it. "Maybe I can just call out and say I'm sick or something?"

"No don't worry about it", Raze says rubbing the back of his head. Rhian gives him an apologetic smile and then turns back to the stove. She actually hadn't forgotten, but she couldn't stand to sit there and pretend to be happy like the rest of them. "You know you don't have to keep it inside', Raze says startling her. "I know I said that I wouldn't ask, but it's been over two centuries and I can see that it's still haunting you." Rhian's body tensed up and she closed her eyes. "Please", Raze pleads taking her into his arms. "You haven't been the same since the takeover. Where's that warrior woman that I fell in love with", he says with a smile.

Rhian couldn't take it anymore. "She died", she said pushing him away and locking the bedroom door behind her. She falls to her knees and waits till she hears the front door slam before she gets up again. She walks over to her dresser and opens her jewelry box. Buried in the back corner is Joseph's old locket. Holding it gently in her hands she cries. How can she keep her promise if she's already dead inside? She hears a knock and gets up and dries her eyes. "Hold on", she calls as she walks to the door.

"I heard Rick slam the door. Did you guys have a fight or something?" Rhian shakes her head and lets in April her next door neighbor and friend. "Well then what happened", she asks sitting down at the kitchen table. "And don't tell me 'nothing' because I can tell that you've been crying."

"Today's our anniversary…kinda."

"And?"

"Well I'm working."

"Wil I'm sure you could get out of working tonight", April says but then adds, "if you wanted." Rhian looks at her in surprise. But April to her credit doesn't push the issue just makes a couple cups of coffee and sits back down. Rhian thought about telling her everything, but that would just get her killed. But then again she may have a way for her to feel alive again.

"I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone…ever." April just nods her head and waits patiently for Rhian to continue on her own. "I was in a really bad relationship once. He really fucked me over. I killed him", April gasped, "he was gonna do the same thing to a little girl that he did to me. I was pregnant when I left. I came across Rick. He and his family took me in. They accepted me and helped me a lot." April continues to say nothing but she takes hold of Rhian's hand and that gives her the courage to continue. "But they were fighting with this other family and I got captured."

"Rick was in a gang?"

"Yeah something like that. I lost my baby and I can't have anymore. There was this guy there. He helped me to escape during a huge fight." Rhian stared at her coffee. "He fell for me and I fell for him." She looks up at April waiting for her to say something.

"So why are you with Rick and not with this guy?" Rhian looked down again with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because we would have been killed if we stayed together. I promised him that I would live but now I feel empty. I would rather have lived a short life with him than to continue on without him. I haven't seen him since that night and this is the anniversary that Rick wants to celebrate. He doesn't know about him you see?"

"So now you find it harder to keep that promise?" Rhian nods her head and April takes her hand again. "Do you still love Rick?"

"Not the way I use to", Rhian finally admits.

"And there's no way you can meet this other guy again?"

"We're not even on the same continent and I don't know if he's even still alive."

April sits back and crosses her arms. "Well there's nothing you can really do about it. If you're not happy with Rick then leave him. Try to find that spark again."

"It's not that simple April. But thanks all the same." Rhian gives her a smile as she closes the door. April hadn't told her anything that she hadn't already thought of before. But she did feel better. Maybe if she told Raze the whole story he would understand. Lucian himself fell in love with a vampire. And for the first time in a long time she actually felt ok. Raze deserved to know the whole story. And then maybe they could get on with their life, who knows he may even stay around.

Rhian was actually singing when Fergus came in at lunch to check in on her. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Rhian turned around and gave him the biggest smile that he had seen on her face in a long time. "Did something happen between your fight with Raze and now?" That caused her smile to fall.

"We really didn't have a fight", Rhian says with a sigh. "But I do have something to tell him."

Fergus looks at her in amazement. "You aren't pregnant are you?" Rhian gives him a mean look.

"You know I can't ever have kids again. And that's the whole reason why Lucian forbade anyone from making another female lycan."

"Then what is it?"

"You'll find out later. But I think that it will make things better." Fergus just nods his head. He knew for a while that something was wrong but didn't say anything.

"So is that why you came to see me?" Fergus shook his head.

"Ah, no; I'm afraid that I have some bad news." Rhian sat down and motioned for him to continue. "Death Dealers are massing here. We don't know why but they haven't given any inclination that they know we are here. Just be careful alright and carry a weapon."

"I always do", Rhian says a smile. Fergus doesn't say anything just nods his head and leaves. Rhian wondered how much he suspected about her. He always seemed to have that look of 'I know more than I'm letting on'. But the news of Death Dealers wasn't really that important. They ran into some from time to time. They were probably here to take advantage of the gangster scene just like they were. All they had to do was lay low and nothing would happen, hopefully. Rhian didn't think about running into Dmitry, she had stopped believing that she would see him for a while.

The sun had just begun to set when Rhian started to get ready for work. She had laced up her corset and adjusted her lingerie. After slipping on an over dress, she put her coat on and walked out the door. It only took her a few minutes to get to the club, Luna's. Once back stage she went about curling her hair and applying makeup. She still had to put on her dress when there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Rick." Rhian lets him in and he takes a seat. "Fergus said that there was something that you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes there is. You know that there's something wrong with me." He nods his head. "Well I think that it's time that I explained everything to you. But not now there's not enough time before the show. Maybe when I get home tonight?"

"As much as I would love to Rhian, I can't. There's a shipment coming in and with the news of Death Dealers in town we need to investigate." They both stood in silence for a while. "Maybe I cannot go…"

"No go on ahead", Rhian said searching through her dresses. "We at least need to know why they are here. We can talk tomorrow. Tell Fergus that you're taking tomorrow off." She turns to him and smiles. "We need to do this love." Raze gives her a warm smile in return and takes her into his arms. "Maybe after I explain everything we'll be ok." Raze puts his head on top of hers.

"Maybe. I would like that." He gives her a quick kiss and wishes her luck. She does the same and tells him to be safe. Once he is gone she goes back to choosing a dress. Normally she wears a black one but tonight she chooses a twilight blue one with sequins. The dress makes it look like she is wearing the night sky. Suddenly she has an idea and runs to the band who is getting their music ready.

"Hey guys I want to add a song to tonight's list", she hands them the sheets and the piano player gives her s sly smile.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood tonight. Did your man give you something nice and shinny?" Rhian gives him a small shove.

"Go get on stage."

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you for your listening pleasure; the luscious, the beautiful, our very own siren….Ms. Willow Connors!" Despite how much she protested it, Rhian always enjoyed the sound of the crowd cheering. Sauntering out onto the stage she gave the announcer a mischievous smile.

"Thanks you James." And it never fails; he blushed a lovely shade of red. With a laugh Rhian turns her attention back to the crowd. "Welcome Gentlemen…oh and I guess the Ladies too", the crowd laughs, "to Luna's. I have something special planned for my opening number." The patrons lean forward in their chairs in anticipation. "I dedicate this song to a man who always lights my fire." Anyone who knew her would think that it was Raze, or Rick, but Rhian was singing for Dmitry. She was finally going to let him go with one last remembrance.

"Never know how much I love you/ never know how much I care/ when you put your arms around me/ I give you fever that's so hard to bare/ you give me fever/ when you kiss me/ fever when you hold me tight /Fever/ In the morning /Fever all through the night." Rhian closed her eyes and sang for Dmitry like he was sitting there in club. She sang for the release from her pain so she could keep her promise to him. She also sang for Raze, faithful and loving Raze, who stood beside her all these centuries. "They give you fever/ when you kiss them/ Fever if you really learned/ Fever/ Till you sizzlen/ But what a lovely way to burn." The audience gives her a standing ovation. With a gracious smile she bows to them and as she scans the room, smiling at one person or another, she meets the gaze of the last person that she ever expected.

**Dmitry**

Dmitry was finding it harder and harder to keep his promise to Rhian. But he managed to move out of the Death Dealers and now he was Kraven's right arm man. The life a bureaucrat was killing him but this was the only way that he saw that he could keep his promise. And he jumped at the chance to go to the "New World" when he saw Selene. He didn't know how Viktor could bare to have her around when everyone thought that she was Sonja. And to his great disappointment, Erika had survived Artos' attack on her. At first she ignored him and started to go after Kraven. Dmitry guessed that she wanted power. But when Kraven grew tired of her, she turned her attention to him. She threatened to tell everyone that he helped Rhian escape unless he helped her make Kraven jealous. And that's why he was here in Chicago, well partially. Viktor had ordered a small group to see if the mobsters had anything to offer the covens. It was going pretty good so far, they got the most infamous mobster, Al Capone, on their pay roll and all they had to do was give him some "strong arms", every now and again. Viktor trusted Kraven to handle it while he slept and because Kraven was here, so was Dmitry. Dmitry wondered if Erika would ever realize that Kraven wanted nothing to do with her anymore and that he regretted that one night with her. She was either stupid or stubborn. "Now which one do you think looks better?"

"Whatever you think is best", Dmitry said tiredly. She had been at this for over an hour. And what made matters worse was that she insisted that they live together. So the only time that he got away from her was when he and Kraven did their mafia meetings. Erika didn't even pay any attention to what he had said and continued to ramble on.

"Well black is traditional; but he always sees me in black. This blue really does make my eyes stand out, but it a little sleazy don't you think? I don't want Kraven thinking I'm desperate or anything."

"But you are", Dmitry says under his breath.

"Excuse me", she says sharply coming back out of the bedroom.

"Look we're going to be late at this rate. Just pick a damn dress and let's go."

"Well", she says crossing her arms. "Look at who's in a foul mood this evening. Would rather stay home?"

"YES", Dmitry says downing a glass of warm blood.

"Well too bad." And with that she turned and went back to the bedroom. "I think I'm going to wear the blue one…" Dmitry just sighed and poured another glass. At times like this he wished that he could get drunk, it would have made the whole deal easier to bare. Dmitry reached into the breast pocket of his evening jacket and pulled out a piece of a locket. It held a picture of a woman long faded and a lock of red hair. Tonight is the anniversary of the night that he let Rhian go. His eyes closed as he stroked the hair and he imagined that he was running his hands through her hair. But the sound of Erika's heals drew him out of his revelry. "You ready yet", she asks annoyed as if _he_ is the reason why they are late. With a sigh he gets up and resigns himself to a night that is just below torture. And when they get to the hotel lobby he knows that his night is going to be worse than hell. Kraven's date is a mortal woman with long dark brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. Erika's face contorts into something ugly for only a minute and then warmly greets the woman.

They arrive latter at the front of some night club. Dmitry barely takes notice of the sign or anything else. They are seated at one of the best tables in the club, a few tables away from the stage but right in the middle. Dmitry doesn't say a word for most of the evening. He just sits there and makes a show of drinking. Kraven's date is completely wasted by the second act and she is starting to get on his nerves. And Erika wasn't making his night any better but at least his foul mood was appropriate to how she was acting. The blue dress was sleazy with a slit in the front that showed her breasts and went down to nearly her navel. She was always touching Kraven and leaning into him giving him the full show. His date didn't notice because she was three sheets to the wind but Kraven kept giving him strange looks as if to say _control your woman_. And Dmitry returned his look with an _it's your fault she's like this_. Just before the third act came on Kraven excused himself to go to the "restroom" and without fail Erika followed him a few minutes later.

"Would you like anything else to drink Sir?" Dmitry looked up to see a waitress standing next to him with pity in her eyes. Oh that was the last thing he wanted. He let his eyes shift to blue and said harshly.

"No." The waitress gulped and quickly backed away from the table. He knew that he shouldn't have done that but he was at his wits end with the whole evening. He was contemplating leaving when the announcer came on stage and introduce a new singer. At first Dmitry paid no attention to the stage till he saw red hair. The woman was beautiful with long red hair, unlike so many of the women in the era. She was wearing a dress that was tasteful but sexy at the same time and it looked like she was wearing the night sky. She teased the announcer and then turned her attention to the audience.

"Welcome Gentlemen…oh and I guess the Ladies too", the crowd laughs, "to Luna's. I have something special planned for my opening number. I dedicate this song to a man who always lights my fire." And her voice was nothing like Dmitry had heard in a long time. It was absolutely beautiful. She kept her eyes closed the entire time that she sang and he imagined that it was Rhian signing to him. When she was done the audience was on their feet, Dmitry included.

"I don't feel so good", Kraven's date says. Dmitry looks down and sees that she's about to vomit. "Can you take me outside?" Dmitry just sighs and helps her get up.

"Can you let my friends know that I took her outside", he asks a waitress. She gives him a nod and a smile and he doubts she will. Dmitry turns back to the stage on last time and meets the singer's eyes. Eyes that he had been dreaming of for centuries.

**Well there you go. Like I said this is more of a filler chapter, a transition from the movie. I hope you liked it and remember to click that button at the bottom and review! It makes me write, well type, faster. lol**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hey everyone bad news. My grandfather is in the hospital after having a massive stroke. So for now I'm in a hiatus. But once everything is settled I'll try to get some other things up. Merry Christmas.


	16. Back again

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your well wishes. Sadly my grandfather passed away after New Years. But it's ok because he's no longer in pain. I would also like to thank those who have added this story to your alter lists but I would like to remind all of you to please review. I try to make sure that everyone is enjoying the story. Now I know that I can't please everyone but I'd like to try. And even if it's "I love it" I would greatly appreciate it. So enough chatter on with the story.**

As Rhian and Dmitry locked their gazes, the rest of the world seemed to float away. They both felt like they were dreaming and they both felt the ache in their chest from wanting the other so badly. They were brought back to reality with the sound of breaking glass and a shattered table. They both turn to see a fight that is steadily becoming a riot. Rhian gathers her senses faster than Dmitry and leaves the stage. Any minute the police will be there to break up the fight and that meant that Luna's would be closed for a few days. Dmitry, however, was still enthralled with the fight because at least one of the men involved was bleeding. "We need to get out of here", Kraven yelled as he came back dragging a disheveled Erika. "Where's that girl I came with?" Dmitry turned around and couldn't see her. "Never mind", Kraven snaps and the three of them quickly made their way towards and exit. Before he slipped out into the night, Dmitry cast one last glance to the stage hoping to see Rhian, but she was already gone.

"What are you looking at", Erika snapped.

"Just making sure no one is following us", he replies and fades away like a shadow.

**Rhian**

Rhian walked quickly through the streets, looking back every now and again. When she finally reached the door to her apartment she let out a long breath. Turning the key she entered the darkened living room. Raze was still out and for that she was grateful; at least she could gather her senses. "Could that have really been Dmitry", she asks the empty room. She hangs up her coat, undresses and gets into the shower letting the warm water wash over her. _Could I have imagined the whole thing;_ she thinks. _ I was thinking about him and maybe I just thought I saw him?_ When she gets out of the shower she braids her hair seeming calm but her mind was a furry of thoughts and images. Walking as if in a dream she heads towards the kitchen and pours herself a strong drink. "Times like this I'm glad I can stomach mortal food", she says as she swirls the amber drink in the glass. She sits quietly playing the night over and over in her head. But she was fully hammered before she finally believed that she did see Dmitry. "Now what do I do", she asks out loud. But before she could even imagine an answer someone was pounding on her door.

"Willow! Are you there?" Stumbling a bit Rhian makes her way to the front door and is tackled by April. "Thank goodness you're ok. I heard there was a huge fight at Luna's. Are you ok", she asks when she sees Rhian's drunken appearance.

"Yeah I'm fine", Rhian says slurring her words a little.

"No you're not", April retorts. "You're the only person I know who doesn't get drunk like this. So what happened?" Rhian looked at April and realized that she is the only person she knows who already doesn't have a bias, but she didn't know the truth. Rhian debated telling her the whole story for a minute but decided on a partial truth.

"I ran into someone who I never thought I would see again." Rhian waited a moment to see what April's reaction would be. "If things were different I would be with him and not Rick."

"What!"

"Yeah, it's kinda a long story and I don't know if you really want to go into this tonight. Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"I'll just call in sick", April says waving her hand. "You got any more liquor left? You know what; forget it. I'll go and make us some coffee. Start from the beginning."

"The beginning", Rhian said. "That's a little difficult."

"Why", April asks as she pours water into the pot.

"There's only so much I can tell you before I put you in danger."

"Danger", April says. She looks at Rhian and sees that she is serious. "Ok just tell me what you can." Rhian gives her a small smile and downs the rest of her glass.

"Well for starters, my name is not Willow Connors its Rhian. I had to change it to protect myself and to make sure that I won't be found."

"And the guy that you told me about showed up tonight."

"Yeah at Luna's and his name is Dmitry. Rick doesn't really know the whole story either and I planned to tell him everything just like we talked about. So I chose a song that I felt best explained my feelings for Dmitry and when I opened my eyes he was there staring back at me just as surprised. If it wasn't for that fight we would probably still be staring at each other or worse talking."

"Why would that be bad?"

"Because we're in the same situation but now we've had more time to think about each other. Every day I think about him and wish that we could have been together and I'm pretty sure he's done the same. Instead of thinking rationally, we would go with our emotions and one of us would be killed."

"Are you serious", April asks handing Rhian a cup. Rhian nods her head and holds the mug with both hands. "So what are you going to do now?"

"That's the problem I have no idea. Part of me wants to go and search Dmitry out but the other half wants to run as far as I can." Both women sit in silence occasionally taking a sip. But neither one knows what to say or do.

**Dmitry**

Dmitry was still a little shock when they finally reached their hotel. He didn't notice Kraven slinking away or how smug Erika looked; his mind was on Rhian. "Well other than the fight at that pathetic excuse for a club, I would say that this night went rather well don't you agree?" But she didn't even care if he responded to her or not. She was so caught up in her moment of victory that she didn't even notice his mood. In fact she barely paid him any attention till she was hungry. "Let's go get something to eat." Dmitry only grunted and then she noticed that he was still in the same outfit from earlier. "What's going on", she demands moving to him like a cat stalking its prey.

"Nothing", Dmitry snaps jumping up heading to the shower.

"Bullshit", Erika snaps. "Something going on with you. Tell me now!"

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing", Dmitry yelled. "My business is my own; not yours. I don't comment on how you throw yourself at Kraven like some common whore! Go and feed yourself. I'm done with you." With that he stormed into his room and threw off his dress clothes and threw on something more casual. Then without a word he headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going", Erika snapped.

"Out", was the reply. Erika huffed at the indignation but went about her business. _Your business is your own huh?_ She thinks as she climbs out the window to watch Dmitry walk out of the hotel. _Well we'll just have to see about that._ Once she was sure that no one would see her; she jumped from her window and landed on the sidewalk below then shifted into the shadows. Dmitry let his feet lead the way as he walked through the city. He was debating on trying to find Rhian or not. Suddenly he stopped and saw a crowd of police around a building, Luna's. At that moment the wind picked up and carried to him a sent that he thought he would never smell again. He closed his eyes and took it all in. He relished the memories that came and for the first time in the longest time the pain wasn't as bad. Suddenly he opened his eyes and ran down the street following the sweet scent of his love.

**Rhian**

"I think you should tell Rick", April said finally. "You care for him and I think that he has a right to know. And who knows maybe he'll be ok?"

"Maybe", Rhian said doubtfully. "But if I decide to not try to find Dmitry then I won't. I'll just let him go and tell Rick some of the truth."

"Why only some truth?"

"Well Rick's best friend fell in love with a woman from the other clan. She was the leader's daughter. Her father killed her." April gasped and reached out to take Rhian's hand. "So now there's this stigma that transcends our differences. It may be hard for him to accept it." April says nothing letting the full weight of the story settle on her.

"This may be a very delicate situation and the only thing that I can offer is to just do what you think is right. I will support you no matter what and you always have me to talk to. I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"Me too", Rhian said placing her hand on top of hers. "Let's call it a night."

"Sure. Do you want me to come by tomorrow?" Rhian shakes her head.

"No I think I need to be alone for a while." Rhian hugs April good night and then goes into her bedroom. But something was wrong. She could hear someone moving around quietly. Someone who smelled a lot like a vampire. As quietly as she could she went back to the kitchen and got the biggest knife she had. They had guns in the apartment but she didn't want to hurt any of her neighbors or attract attention. Slowly she crept back to the bed room, knife ready. The door was slightly ajar so all she had to do was push it open. She could make out a man standing near her jewelry box taking something out. Rhian was almost on him when he turned around. In that instant she slashed out with the knife and smiled and she heard and felt it hit. But her victory was short lived as the man soon over powered her and tackled her to the bed. The both struggled but tried to not make a lot of noise. Rhian was soon over powered and pinned beneath him. She snarled and hissed causing the man to place his hand over her mouth.

"Rhian calm down it's just me." She stopped instantly at the voice. "I'm going to turn the light on ok? Just please don't yell." Rhian nodded and flinched as the light came on. Sure enough it was Dmitry that had her pinned to the bed. "You ok?"

"Yeah what about you and your arm", she asks suddenly guilty. But Dmitry just shrugged and showed her that it had already healed. "How did you find me?"

"I followed you scent from the club. I can't believe it's you. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah it's me but do you mind getting off of me?" Dmitry blushed a bit and then moved. "Thanks. Well to answer your last question; I'm trying to keep a promise. Moving here took me out of the war so…here I am. What about you?"

"Normal stuff", Dmitry said. "They're trying to find ways to get more money and connections so I'm here with a small group. No Death Dealers though."

"Well that's good", Rhian said uncertainly.

"You have a beautiful voice", Dmitry said moving closer to her. Their lips were almost touching before Rhian noticed.

"We can't", she said moving away.

"Because of the guy that you're living with?"

"What oh that's part of it. But I highly doubt anyone has forgotten about Sonja or Lucian."

"I know. But seeing you here I just can't help myself. I've thought about you every day since I had to let you go." Rhian gets off the bed and walks towards the doorway. "Please listen. I know that I had to do what was best but if I could I would go back and leave with you. I've hated myself since. I've left the Death Dealer and became and Aristocrat. Every choice I made was based on what I thought you would want. I never stopped thinking about you or loving you." Rhian was trying to hold back her tears but failing. Dmitry had just said everything that was in her heart. She shuttered slightly as he placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. He placed his hands on both sides of her face using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I never stopped loving you either", she says quietly searching his eyes. Dmitry smiles and moves his face closer. This time Rhian doesn't pull away. "That's what I hoped for", he whispered on her lips before he kissed her.

**AN: Well there you go. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and added this to your alerts. There may be only about four chapters left. But who knows.**


	17. Moments of Happiness

**AN: Well here we go with the next chapter of One and Only.**

The kiss was like opening a damn of their feelings for each other. Soon they were swept up in the centuries of longing for the other. Once the raging river of emotion had subsided, Dmitry smiled at Rhian as she slept. He lovingly brushed a piece of hair that had fallen over her face. There was so much more that he wanted to tell her and so much more to ask her about. But he knew that his moment of happiness wouldn't last forever. He glanced at the window and could feel the sun beginning to rise, even though no light could be seen. Dmitry turned back to the woman he loved and tried to memorize her face and everything else. As he got dressed he debated waking her. But the more pressing issue was how to get his sent out of the apartment. He decided to open a few windows. He found some paper in the kitchen and quickly jotted a note. He placed it in the same bag that she kept her half of the locket. Dmitry gave her one last look before he disappeared into the night. Rhian woke a little after that because she was cold. She closed the windows and was grateful for Dmitry's consideration. Now his smell was completely gone and Raze would be none the wiser. But she was sad that he didn't say goodbye to her first. She took a shower to remove any trace of him that was left on her skin. The sky was beginning to lighten and she hoped he was safe from the morning. She went to her jewelry box to get the locket out and noticed that there was a piece of paper inside. She smiled as she read it.

_My Dearest Love,_

_It pains me to leave you like a thief in the night, but alas I must. Please know that if I could I would have stayed with you till the next night. I hope that you don't mind that I opened the windows because surly you will be cold but my sent should be gone so the other won't know I was there. I wish to see you again. Tomorrow night meet me in the park near the pond. If you are unable to leave a flower in the tree next to the pond. I understand that tonight doesn't mean that we can be together but there's still so much I want to talk to you about. Please come tomorrow. But if you decide not to then I will not search for you and finally let you go._

_With All the Love I Possess,_

_Dmitry_

Rhian had already made up her mind before she even read his note. She wanted to see him again. Last night just wasn't enough. She hummed to herself as put on a night gown and crawled back into bed. Just before she turned out her light she tucked the note into a book that she was reading. _I'll get rid of it later_ she thinks as she yawns and falls back into a deep and peaceful sleep. Raze came home in the early morning surprised that Rhian was still asleep. He walked around their home making sure it was safe. When he got to their bedroom he was surprised to see that Rhian was asleep with a smile on her face. He then realized that she hadn't smiled, truly smiled, in a long time. He walked over to where she was sleeping and brushed a stray hair away from her face. He loved her but he wasn't sure if she loved him anymore. She really wasn't the same after she escaped the castle. With a heavy heart Raze goes to the shower and then crawls next to the only woman he has ever loved.

It was the afternoon before Raze woke up. He could hear Rhian laughing with someone in the kitchen. He made his way cautiously towards the laughter and saw that April was telling some funny story.

"So I was so ready for closing time to come by then but the night wasn't over yet. This bum comes in, completely drunk by the way, and walks up and down the aisles. Well after 10 mins I didn't see him anymore. So I tell Johnny that I'm going to look for him. I find him in the corner pissing on the flowers!" Both April and Rhian burst into laughter.

"Oh my god", gasped Rhian. "Then what?"

"Well you know we had to call the cops and clean it up. But I still swear to this day that that was my worst night ever!" Both women fell victim to another fit of laughter. Raze just stood there and watched them. "Oh Rick", April says as she wipes her eyes. "How long have you been standing there?"

Raze's heart flutters as Rhian turns and smiles at him. "Somewhere around the bum pissing on the flowers." This time all three of them laugh and Raze feels like a huge weight that he wasn't even aware of was lifted. "So how was last night?"

Rhian just shrugged. "Same old really till some idiots started a riot. So Luna's will be closed for a few days. I was thinking about a makeup anniversary?" She was rewarded by Raze's smile but frowned when he did. "Trouble with the bats?" Raze gives her a look and then shifts his eyes towards April.

"Oh don't worry about it Rick. Rhian explained most of your situation. I gotta tell ya I'm glad you're lookin out for my girl here." Raze has a completely amazed look on his face. "Well since this no longer has anything to do with me; I'm outta here. See you later Rhian, Rick." She gives them a wave and then leaves. The silence becomes heavy again.

"So you told her?"

"Well I gave her the short hand without any of the immortal stuff. I thought that it would be good to have someone on the outside to talk to. You know an unbiased outlook on the situation."

"I guess so." The sat in silence for a while not looking at each other. "So we…um found out that a group of diplomats have entered the city. I guess the covens are trying to expand their resources. It doesn't look like they brought any Death Dealers, but a few we suspect of being former ones." Rhian nods her head. "So we're just gonna lay low and keep an eye out on them for now. Hopefully they do their business and leave without noticing us. So just be careful at night OK?"

"You know I always am", she replies. "So you have to go out again?"

"Yeah tonight. It looks like they are meeting up with some of the local mod heads trying to work out a deal or something. Sorry we can't do anything tonight."

"Maybe we can do something now", Rhian says.

"I'd like that", Raze says placing his hand over hers. It hurts her to see the love and hope in his eyes. But she promised herself that she wouldn't make any decision till she talked to Dmitry again. "What would you like to do?"

"I was thinking that we take a walk in the park. It's not too cold and we haven't gone for a walk in ages."

"I'd like that." And so the left and talked about nothing and everything. It felt good to be so comfortable with each other again, but Raze knew there was something still on her mind. But he would let her tell him when she was ready. The sun was just starting to set when they reached the pond in the middle of the park. Raze stared out at the water as it turned from blue to red. He didn't notice Rhian placing a rose on the branch of a tree.

**Dmitry**

Dmitry was glad to see the Erika had already retired for the morning by the time he got back. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out about Rhian. He knew that she would use that against him and he didn't want her to be put into danger. With a smile he climbed into his coffin and when sleep over took him he actually dreamed for the first time since he became a vampire. He dreamed about Rhian and him living their lives like mortals. He saw their children and he was overcome by joy. When night had fallen Dmitry got up and prepared to go see Rhian. He passed Erika without a word and went out. He thought it was strange that she didn't say anything to him but he just figured that she was still pissed about yesterday. But little did he know or notice that Erika suspected that he was up to something and was following him to find out what it was. When Dmitry reached the park he didn't see or smell Rhian but he saw the flower she left on the tree. He thought that his heart was going to burst with joy and sat down at a bench to wait for her.

**Rhian**

Rhian was glad that she and Raze went for the walk. Even though both of them knew that they hadn't talked about the big issue, just talking seemed to pave the way for that to happen. Raze had left a little bit before sun down and she had to talk him out of sending someone to watch over her. Now that the sun had fully set she was getting ready to meet Dmitry. She decided to dress casually, not wanting to attract attention. The park was blissfully quiet as she silently walked to the pond. The full moon casted its light and Rhian could forget that she was living in modern times and traveled back to her past. When she got to the pond and saw the moon reflected in its waters she smiled. "When I leave this city I'm going to a place that has more trees than people."

"That sounds wonderful", a voice says from behind her as strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. "I'm glad you came."

"So am I", Rhian says turning around to kiss Dmitry. Neither one of them noticed Erika crouched in the bushes watching them. Erika was surprised to see Rhian alive and she was pissed that they were together. _Why should they get to be together and happy when I can't_; she thinks venomously. Silently fuming she turns and leaves them as the kissing becomes more passionate. Sometime later Dmitry and Rhian are lying together naked under the moonlight. "Not that I'm complaining, but I wasn't really planning on this happening again."

"Sounds like you are", Rhian says teasingly. "But you're right." With a groan she gets up and starts getting dressed. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well a lot of things but mainly what you've been up to."

"Nothing much really. Just trying to keep my promise to you." She takes his face in her hands looking into his eyes and before either one of them knows they are stripping their clothes off again.

"Maybe we should move this to a hotel", Dmitry asks as he strokes her body enjoying the feeling of her skin.

"Why", asks Rhian as she closes her eyes in ecstasy. "This is how people used to be. Nothing was better than to join with the one you love under the sun, stars, and moon. That's what's wrong with these people today. They've lost their connection with the living world around them."

"My haven't you become a little philosopher", Dmitry mutters into her neck and his tongue traces the lines of her veins.

"Oh just shut up and make love to me." She didn't have to tell him twice. With a laugh from both of them they laid together as their parents did so many years ago.

**An: Well I decided to stop it here. I thought it might be nice to end on a happy note before things start to change. I hope you all are enjoying it and please remember to hit that little button at the bottom and review. Thanks again for reading.**


	18. Anger and Broken Hearts

**AN: Hey everyone. So as much as I hate to disrupt our main characters happiness, nothing good ever lasts for a long time in the Underworld world. So prepare yourself for some pain, anger, worry, and heartache. Take a deep breath and here we go.**

**Raze**

So far the vampires that they were trailing hadn't noticed them. They also didn't seem to be doing much which was a good and bad thing. Good because that meant that they would leave the area soon, bad because it was so boring. But no matter how boring it was or how annoying some of the others were, Raze could not be put out of his good mood. His thoughts kept going back to earlier that day when he and Rhian went for that walk. It was almost like old times, before her capture. Though they didn't talk about what was going on with her and between them, it was still nice and gave him hope that one day they would be able to work it all out. "I take it things are better with the Misses", Fergus asks as he settles down next to Raze.

"Getting there", Raze says not taking his eyes off the vampires. "She was in a real good mood thing morning and we went for a walk in the park."

"Did you talk about what's been bothering her?"

"No, but I know that we will when she's ready. She told her friend, our neighbor, somewhat of what's going on with us."

"What do you mean?"

"She told her our story but her friend thinks we left some gang to live a better life."

"Do you think that's wise", Fergus says. "I mean pretty soon something will happen and then what? This girl will be put in danger."

"I don't think so", Raze said. "April's really smart. She's making sure that she doesn't hear anything that could put her in danger. Plus it seemed to help Rhian having someone outside the clan to talk to."

Fergus just shakes his head and turns his attention back to the vampires. "I'm glad for you Raze, I really am, but don't let this cloud your mind. Lucian put you in charge of all of us over here. We need to know that we can count on you to make the right decisions."

"Don't worry. I still can." But Fergus wasn't fully convinced. He knew that when it came to women, men tended to do some crazy things. But he wasn't going to say that to Raze, at least not yet. And so the night went on; the vampires went about their business unaware that the lycans were trailing their every move.

**Rhian and Dmitry**

After several attempts Rhian and Dmitry were finally able to get dressed and stay that way. They sat on the park bench wrapped up in each other's arms. They sat there in complete silence just enjoying the night and the fact of being together. "I wish this night would never end", Rhian said as she snuggled closer to Dmitry. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Maybe we could", Dmitry said timidly.

"How", Rhian said with a laugh. "Our families have been fighting each other since they were born. There's so much hate and anger on both sides that they cannot let it go. I mean look at what happened to Lucian and Sonja."

"Yes I know", Dmitry said. They sat in silence again. "What if we left? Left the clans, left the war, left this whole thing behind us?" Rhian sat up and looked him dead in the face. She saw that he was serious and sighed pulling away.

"We can't do that", she said sadly.

"Why not", Dmitry said defiantly.

"Because there's no where we could run that they wouldn't find us. I don't know about you but I have friends who would search to the ends of the earth to find me. And when they do one of us will die."

"That's not so. There are places where vampires haven't gone to nor will ever. And I'm pretty sure that there are places that the lycans aren't at. Why couldn't we go there?"

"For how long", Rhian said angrily. "Eventually we would be found. Could you keep running forever?"

"Yes I could", Dmitry said. "I don't understand I thought that you wanted to be with me."

"I do", Rhian said tiredly. "But now is just not the time."

Dmitry looked at her in complete shock. He had expected her to say yes and they would already be on their way. "Is it because of that lycan that you are living with", he said angrily.

"Don't bring him into this" Rhian growled.

"Why because it's true and you don't want to admit it", Dmitry snapped back eyes going blue. "Did he domesticate you so easily? Are you his precious little house wife to tend to his needs while he goes out and does whatever he wants? Do you just spread your legs when he asks?"

Rhian slapped him across the face stunning him into silence. Her eyes had shifted to blue and her whole body was shaking as she tried to contain her wolf. "Don't think that after centuries apart that I would just leave everything I know behind. If I was so _domesticated_ I would have just agreed with you. How dare you talk to me this way you animated corps!"

They both stood there snarling at each other. "Well if that's the way you feel", Dmitry said with guarded words. Rhian said nothing and continued to stare him down. "I won't bother you again. Enjoy your life." But she knew that he didn't really mean the last part. Pain and sarcasm dripped off his tongue and into the words. She watched as he disappeared into the night and when she was positive she was alone she fell down and cried.

**Erika**

As silent as a shadow she crept into a small apartment. She crinkled her nose as the smell of lycans wafted over her. She went through the drawers and closets looking for something that Dmitry left behind and she found it in a book. As she read the note she smiled cruelly. She placed it into her pocket and then pulled out a broken locket with a piece of hair attached to it. She began to dig in the jewelry box till she found the other piece wrapping in a piece of cloth. She placed both into an envelope along with a picture that she had taken of Rhian and Dmitry kissing. Laughing silently to herself she left the apartment the same way she came and began her search for the male lycan that was also living there. "This will teach them", she says with an evil laugh.

**Raze**

The sun was due to rise in a couple of hours so the trackers had taken over in another attempt to find the vampires daytime resting place. Last night they were unlucky but hopefully tonight they would find it. If things went sour it would be a valuable asset. Raze was walking back to the apartment when he sensed something off in the alley to his left. His nose couldn't pick up anything but smoke and filth. He really hated living in the city. Since he couldn't really smell anything he just shrugged and started on his way again. "Has living with a woman softened you so much?"

Raze quickly turned around and peered into the darkened alley. Erika slowly came out of the shadows with a smug look on her face. "What do you want _vampire_?"

"Oh nothing really but to give you this", she said holding out the envelope. "I think you might find the contents quite interesting."

"And why would that be", Raze snarled.

"Rhian", was all she said as she started to fade back into the darkness. Raze ran into the alley but she was already gone. All that he could find was the envelope. He tore it open afraid of what he would find. He pulled his hand back with a hiss as his fingers touched something. "Silver?" He turned the envelope over and watched as two pieces of a silver locket fell out. He crouched down next to it and with a piece of paper carefully picked them up so he could see them better. The locket was clearly very old; he couldn't make out who the people were. One was a man and the other had a woman with a lock of hair attached to it, red hair. Confused and fearing the worse Raze looked into the envelope to see if there was anything thing else and there was. It was obliviously a picture, a little dark, but the full moon gave enough light for him to see Rhian passionately kissing another man. He looked from the picture to the locket several times and realized that the woman was Rhian and the man… It wasn't another lycan; it had to be a vampire. Raze tilted his head back and let out a long cry that turned into a howl.

**Rhian**

_Why did he have to go and ruin it?_ Rhian thought angrily as she walked slowly back home. _Why couldn't he have just given us some time before he asked that? I'm sure that we could have found some way to make it work. But no he had to go and act all indignant and emotional. And they say women are ruled by emotions. HA! _Rhian silently fumed the whole way back. The sun would be rising soon so that meant that Raze would be home. At this point she didn't care whether she beat him home or not. When she reached her building she noted that the lights weren't on, but she was passed caring. When she entered her apartment she didn't even bother to turn the lights on. She just started to walk back to the bathroom when she heard a voice behind her.

"So how was your night?"

**AN: Ok so I decided to stop it here. I've been kinda on a roll with this story but I want to take some time and really plan out these last chapters. I hope you guys have been enjoying this story and as always please review. Thanks.**


	19. Rage Gives Away to the Rain

**AN: Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I updated anything. Things have been a little crazy and I had a severe case of writer's block. Anyways things are really starting to heat up and the climax is inching nearer. So let's get started!**

"Well did you have a nice night", Raze said turning on the light. Rhian stared at him stunned. She had not expected him to be home much less in the state that he was in. Raze was completely naked and covered in dirt, grime, and what appeared to be blood.

"Raze what happened to you", Rhian asked not answering his question. But Raze was no fool. He reached out and grabbed her, their faces only scant inches apart. Rhian could see pain, rage and knowing in his eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes. "It could have been better", she said with no emotion. Raze gave a low growl and threw her back into the door. Rhian's eyes were wide with shock. No matter how they fought Raze had never, never in all the time they had been together raise a hand against her. "What the fuck Raze", Rhian snapped back at him.

"How could you", he snarled. "After everything that we've been through how could you?" Rhian said nothing but glared at him with anger. They stayed this way for what seemed like an eternity till Rhian sighed again seeing no benefit in lying.

"We have had feelings for each other since we over took Viktor's castle. But we ended it there. But when we came across each other again we couldn't help ourselves."

"How long", Raze asked.

"Only a few days", Rhian said still standing at the door. "I wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't. And when I decided to finally let him go I saw him."

"You fucked." It wasn't said as a question but more as an accusation.

"Do you really want to know that", Rhian asked Raze. Rhian could see his eyes shift to blue and she braced herself for a confrontation, but it didn't come. She could see him shake with barely controlled rage and she made no move or sound fearing to set him off. After a few tense moments, Raze closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes they were their natural color. Even though he seemed to have calmed down Rhian stayed where he had thrown her. Neither one move or said anything but the tension form earlier was dissipating. "I'm sorry", Rhian said softly. "I never meant for you to find out this way."

"If at all", Raze grunted. "Were you even going to tell me?"

"Once we figured out what was between us."

"And did you", Raze asked in a low voice. Rhian didn't know what to say to him. How could she explain it in a way that wouldn't anger him again? Just as she was about to open her mouth, Raze flew into a rage again taking her silence as an affirmative.

"You are my woman", he shouted, "mine!"

This time Rhian didn't try to sooth him. "I am my own woman", she snarled back. "No one owns me! Not you, not Dmitry, not anyone!" Hearing the name of her lover caused Raze to yell at the top of his lungs and charge at Rhian. Despite years of domestication she was as fast as ever dodging his swings. Raze spun around and charged at her again throwing the table as he did. "Keep this up and someone is going to call the police", Rhian snapped. But Raze couldn't be deterred; he was blinded by hurt and anger. And so they fought, Raze trying to land a blow and Rhian dodging them all and trying to keep her own temper down. She knew that she had to end this soon but couldn't make herself heard over Raze's shouts or the sounds of their home being smashed to bits. She dodged another of his wild swings and her hand came to rest on a large knife. She wrapped her hand around it and when Raze threw another punch she got under his guard and stabbed him in the ribs. It wasn't silver but it still hurt. Raze's hand went to the wound and when he pulled his hand back and saw the blood the last of his control evaporated. Rhian started to get scared but not for herself but for the people living in their building. Without thinking she jumped out of the kitchen window and stood on the fire escape. "You're better than Bowen", she yelled back through the window hating herself. She didn't mean it but it was the only way that she could be sure that he would follow her. His roar shook the windows and echoed into the night. As he charged at her again fully transformed she leapt from the escape and landed on the street below.

"Rhian what the hell is going on?" Rhian turned around to see Fergus and a few other of their group running to her.

"Raze has flipped his wig", she said looking up to the window of her apartment. She bit her lip because Raze hadn't followed her as she had hoped. It seemed that he was more content in destroying everything in their home. "We had a fight I tried to get him to follow me but…" she gestured to the window and Fergus nodded his head.

"Don't worry we'll take it from here. Just lay low for a while." Without another word Rhian took off down the street trying to think of where she could stay. She knew that she couldn't stay with the other lycans because Raze would be with them and she was sure that Dmitry was back with the other vampires. With nowhere else to go she headed to the park at least then she would be sure that no one would bother her. She walked to the same place where she and Dmitry were only a few hours ago, though it felt longer. She sat down on the grass and looked into the night sky. The stars were few and dim and she missed the old days when the sky seemed to be nothing but stars. She began to wonder how everything seemed to have fallen apart after a few brief moments of pure happiness.

"It's their entire fault", she said with her face in her knees. "Why is it that men have to own something in order to fully appreciate it? Why can't they just be happy with what they have?" Of course she had no answer for that so she sat there near the pond with her head in her knees feeling completely alone.

**Dmitry**

The sun wasn't due to rise for a few more hours but Dmitry was already home, blood drunk and sulking. He knew that he had ruined any hope of living a life with Rhian. He played their last moments together over and over in his head berating himself for being a prick. She was right, he could admit to himself. Things were just too hostile between the clans to even attempt it. But at the time he didn't want to hear it. He knew he acted that way because after centuries of suffering under Erika's constant black mail all he wanted was easy happiness, but nothing is every easy in their world. Groaning to himself again he rubbed his eyes wishing that he could make everything right. He couldn't go back to her apartment because that lycan lived with her and may be home. And what made his heart ache worse was the thought that Rhian wouldn't even want to see him. He could hear Erika and Kraven in the hallway and tried to regain his composure. They came in laughing and hanging on each other but stopped when they saw Dmitry. Kraven cleared his throat and went to his room without another word. Erika however, had a cold and calculating smile on her face.

"How was your night _my darling_", she said with a laugh falling onto the couch. Dmitry just snarled at her and turned to retire for the night. "Aw, did you and that red haired lycan have a fight?" Dmitry froze and slowly turned around to see Erika giving him a sinister grin. "Oh you did. I'm so sorry", she said sarcastically with a laugh. But before she could open her mouth to say another word Dmitry was on top of her snarling.

"What do you know of her?"

"Quite a bit", Erika said regaining her composure. "And that interesting male lycan specimen knows too." Dmitry's eyes grew cold and blank causing Erika's to slowly fill with fear. Without word Dmitry got up and made his way towards the front door. "It's your fault you know", Erika said as he left without a comment.

As soon as Dmitry was out of sight of their hotel he broke into a panicked run not caring if he was seen. He knew that lycans sometimes were very protective of things they considered theirs, something about their wolf half, and if that lycan thought Rhian was his she may as well be dead. It only took him a few minutes to reach the block that Rhian lived on. He slowed to what he hoped was a casual walk and tried to gather his thoughts. He never apologized for anything in his life so he had no idea what to say to her. But when he rounded the corner he saw a large crowd and his heart dropped. There were at least a half a dozen cop cars along with fire trucks and ambulances. People were hanging out of their windows or crowded behind the police barrier. "What happened", Dmitry asked a standbyer.

"Not sure", he said. "Someone said that there was a huge fight in one of the buildings but from what I hear the whole place was destroyed so it's anyone's guess." Dmitry began to shake as he slowly turned away from the crowd. His mind was a blur and he almost didn't notice the small group of lycans in an alley talking. Sliding into a shadow he strained to hear what they were saying.

"No Raze you didn't hurt her. She was alright when we ran into her on the street. Now what the hell happened up there? It's not like you to lose your temper like this. Hell I've never even seen you get irritated at Rhian, ever."

"I can't tell you", another one of them said and Dmitry assumed that it was Raze. It took everything in him to not burst into the alley and tear him apart for laying a hand on Rhian. "Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure", the one who spoke earlier said, "I told her to lay low for a while; so your guess is as good as mine. You could always try and track her." Dmitry heard one of them grunt and he racked his brain to think of where she could have gone. He began to smile and silently turned away from the alley and began to run again, this time towards the park. He knew that she would be there, she just had to be. About halfway there it began to rain causing Dmitry to smile again. The rain would wash away most of her scent giving him more time to get to her first and fix things between them. Who knows maybe Rhian would be willing now to run away with him. But at that moment all he wanted was for her to be safe.

**Raze**

Raze cursed the rain. It washed away most of her scent making it harder for him to track Rhian. He played the nights events over and over in his head as he walked throughout the Chicago streets. Rhian had said that he was acting like Bowen. Had he really fallen to that? Was it so bad that she was in love to a vampire? No it wasn't but Raze didn't want to lose her. She was the only woman that he had ever loved and ever will. She was his match in every way. He had to make it right. He had to find her. Where was she? Where would she go that she felt safe? The smell of wet earth and trees wafted over Raze and he knew the park. With a newly determined resolve Raze headed to the park to win back the woman he loved.

**Rhian**

Rhian stood in the rain letting the water wash over her as if to ease her pain. She missed the way the earth smelt in the rain. She hated living in the city and vowed never to do so again. She couldn't even run free like she used to. Running always cleared her head and made her feel better. With a smirk she began to undress laying her clothes under a nearby tree. The park was deserted and would be as long as it kept raining or until the sun came up which was in a few hours at the most. She shifted to a wolf almost seamlessly taking a moment to enjoy the transformation. Unlike other lycans hers didn't hurt or train her, she was one of a kind. With a small howl she took off into the park feeling the earth tearing beneath her powerful paws and yipped with the joy of the run. She ran away from her pain. She ran away from uncertainly. She ran away from betrayal and misunderstanding. She ran till the only things left were her and the wolf.

**AN: Well there you go people. I hope you feel that it was worth the wait. The next chapter may be the last depending on how it comes out. As always please review, they are greatly appreciated. Till next time my friends.**


	20. The End

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your alerts. It makes me smile when I see that. I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed this story, but alas this is the end. I wanted to go further but the way it's turned out this is the best time to end it without dragging it out. So to all who have been with me since the beginning, thank you so much for your support, and to those who jumped on late, better late than never, ha ha. Anyways enough with this sentimental stuff on to the conclusion of The One and Only.**

**Much love,**

**The Gypsy.**

The rain had stopped a few minutes ago and Rhian shook the water out of her fur. Tired but relieved she made her way back to her clothes. She loved the way the rain washed away most smells till all you smelt was the wet earth. Inhaling deeply she rolled the sent in her nose cherishing it. But she also detected something else. Sniffing the air again she tried to place what it was because it smelled familiar, but the freshly wet earth was making it difficult. As she walked towards it she realized that it was near where she left her clothes. Slowly she made her way back staying in the shadows till she came up on a man holding her shirt and looking at the ground. She pulled back her lips in a silent snarl and prepared to lunge as the man turned around, it was Dmitry. With an exasperated sigh she shifted back to human and walked out to see him. "What do you want", she snapped crossing her arms.

Dmitry's throat constricted at the sight of her. She was naked and her wet hair clung to her body. Even the mud and grass that were stuck to her didn't diminish her beauty it only enhanced it. Swallowing he tired to speak. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I saw what happened at your apartment." Rhian said nothing as she walked towards him snatching her shirt from him. He continued to stare at her as she redressed herself. When she was done she turned around and crossed her arms again scowling at him. Dmitry swallowed again. "I wanted to say I was sorry and you were right." His words hung in the air but Rhian said nothing nor changed her stance. With a heavy heart he hung his head. "I understand and I hope you can find happiness. That's all I ever wanted for you." As he turned to leave Rhian sighed and relaxed.

"Dmitry", she said. And he slowly turned around his eyes still at the ground. "I am ok. Raze didn't hurt me. Somehow he found out about us and went into a rage. But I'm ok."

"Erika told him", Dmitry said looking at her. "I'm not sure why but she did."

"Someone should beat her", Rhian growled causing Dmitry to chuckle. "So now what?"

"I'm not really sure", Dmitry said. "But whatever you think is best for you I will stand by it." His heart constricted at the smile she gave him and began to flutter wildly as she walked towards him. He didn't make a move as she came face to face with him looking straight into his eyes. "I mean it Rhian."

"I know", she said placing her hand on his shoulder. "And I'm sorry too. It's just that all my life it seems like the only thing I could be was someone's property. And frankly I'm tired of that." Dmitry grabbed her by the shoulders making her face him.

"You were never property to me", he said his face serious. "You were and still are the only that I ever loved and all I ever wanted was to spend eternity with you." Rhian looked him right in his eyes and saw the truth in his words. Here was a man who loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her and the only thing he wanted was for her to be happy. Slowly she brought her face closer to his and kissed him deeply. Dmitry was shocked for only a moment and then returned her kiss with passion of his own. When they broke Dmitry smiled down at her. "So now what?"

"I guess I have to say good bye to the lycans", she said with a smile. Suddenly an angry roar came from behind them causing them to turn and see a very upset Raze. "Raze", Rhian said breathlessly. "Please calm down." But Raze didn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything. The pain from knowing he was losing her blocked out everything else and the only thing that he could think about was killing the vampire who stole her away from him. Without warning Raze lunged at them both knocking Rhian away from Dmitry and placing himself between them. Raze shifted and took a swing at Dmitry and missed. Dmitry understood Raze's pain because he had experienced it earlier but he was not about to let himself get killed.

"She's made her decision", Dmitry yelled as he ducked another swing. "If you have any feelings for her you should honor her choice." But instead of calming Raze down it only infuriated him more. His attacks became more aggressive and his aim truer. Soon Dmitry was covered with claw marks and was beginning to tire. Rhian had screamed herself hoarse trying to make Raze hear her. She knew that she was no match for him physically but she hoped to reach him by reminding him that she was there. For a moment she thought that she had succeeded because Raze and Dmitry were at a standoff, with Dmitry bleeding badly. But she noticed that they were both looking in one direction and as she turned she felt her stomach drop, the sun was beginning to rise. She spun around to see Dmitry wince as the predawn light touched him causing him to smolder slightly. Raze roared in victory and lunged one last time at Dmitry. Rhian knew now that she only had one choice to save the man she loved.

Rhian was always faster than any lycan, even faster than Lucian. Now she used that speed placing herself between the two men in her life. Dmitry yelled in horror as Raze's claws dug into her chest and pulled out her heart. There would be no healing from this. This was the final fight for Rhian. Raze stared at the heart in his hand and at Rhian's body laying on the ground then slowly he began to realize what he had done. He roared at the top of his lungs as he shifted back to his human form. He threw Rhian's heart into the lake and fell to his knees. Dmitry gathered Rhian into his arms crying over her as she bled.

She smiled and whispered, "No regrets". And then she died. Dmitry closed his eyes and wept like he had never wept before. He didn't even notice the burning of his skin as the sun rose higher nor did he notice Raze as he walked over.

"It's your entire fault", Raze said with his voice full of grief. "If you had just let her go none of this would have had happened. Lycans are not meant to be with vampire." Dmitry slowly raised his head to look at the man who killed his love.

"If you truly think that then you never knew her at all." Raze mumbled something that Dmitry couldn't hear and left but Dmitry didn't care. He just sat there with Rhian's body in his arms and waited for the sun to rise. "We may not have been able to be together in life", he said showing no pain as his skinned began to blacken. "But we will be together in death." The sun broke over the horizon turning Dmitry into ash that covered Rhian's body.

**A few months later**

Raze slowly walked through the tunnels of the European underground. Lucian graciously never talked about the death of Rhian. All the lycans who knew her grieved for her and they avenged her death with every vampire they killed. They also gave Raze a wide berth for he was prone to lash out. Every day the vampire's words haunted him because he knew that they were true. He knew that he was cause for her death. If he had just let her go she would still be alive today. So he helped Lucian try to find the descendant of Corvinus to end this war for all those who were now dead because of it and for the only woman he ever loved.

**So there it is the end. Now for those who are about to say "You killed her", remember I told you in the beginning that she was going to die. Once again I would like to thank all of those who have been with me since the beginning of this story and I would also like to think those who have joined along the way. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
